


裙下之臣

by MoroccOstrich



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccOstrich/pseuds/MoroccOstrich





	裙下之臣

*尹总的包养之路&Johnny的被包养之路  
【正文】  
01.  
王彦霖怀里搂着一个长发大胸的性感美人，拿着红酒杯的右手对着领班指点，正吩咐什么。  
领班头止不住的点，边点头边谄媚的笑，仿佛马上就会中个几千万的奖，走上人生巅峰。

尹昉从手机上的报表中抬头的时候就看到面前站了一排英俊小生。  
他皱着眉头问王彦霖：“你叫的？”  
王彦霖理直气壮：“你自己喝酒多无聊，找个人陪着，哥请客。”  
“我不用。”尹昉说着又低下头“你自己挑吧。”  
“别啊，我又不好这口！”  
他眼珠在那一排人里遛了一圈：“我看这个就不错。”  
王彦霖指了一个，挑眉问尹昉。  
尹昉眼皮也没抬，挥了挥手：“你喜欢就留下吧。”  
“哎？我这给你挑呢！”

领班这时候插嘴：“王总好眼光，这是我们今天才报到的新人呢，您看看，身高一八七，身材有料，长得也好看，阳光帅气有活力。”

尹昉终于又抬了下眼皮：“干净？”  
领班再三保证：“绝对干净！”  
尹昉点了下头：“那留下吧。”

那人果然是个新人，坐在尹昉旁边不说话。

尹昉呼出一口气，终于关上了手机。

“倒酒。”他对那男孩子说。  
那人给他到了一杯酒。  
“端过来啊？！”尹昉皱眉。  
那人给他端到手里。

“喂他啊！”王彦霖插嘴。

“去你的。”尹昉从明显一顿的手里接过酒杯，一口气喝了下去。

“喝这么猛？”王彦霖让女人去点歌，自己坐过去，趴在尹昉耳朵边：“你这禁欲这么久了，我看这人还真不错，你不考虑考虑？”  
“你什么时候改行拉皮条了？”  
“这不关心一下你的终身大事嘛！”

尹昉没理他，干脆自己倒了一杯酒，没想到手被阻止了，他诧异的看了那人一眼，男孩子嘴唇紧绷着，却异常的倔，宽厚的手掌轻轻推开他的手，说了一句：“我来。”

尹昉轻轻笑了一下，不再说话，靠进沙发里，一杯接一杯的喝对方端来的酒，不光自己喝，这一种不想喝了就递给身旁的人，等他喝了再换另一瓶酒。

“行了你啊，酒量不好还喝这么多。”

尹昉醉眼迷离，淡淡瞥了一眼王彦霖，抬起下巴，伸手扯了扯领带。

“没事儿吧你，这次的单子没了就没了，咱不缺这点钱。”

“呵，两个亿呢！”尹昉碾了下手指“两个亿！”  
他伸出手指，有点醉了，一会伸出去一只，一会伸出去两只：“我丢的第一个单子。”  
“行了啊！”王彦霖把他手指头按回去：“我这做老板的还没说什么呢，你看你可惜的！”  
王彦霖酒杯一放，扯着嗓子让女人别唱了，然后把话筒塞尹昉手里：“来，嚎两嗓子，解解压！”  
尹昉淡淡看了王彦霖一眼，没说话。  
“哎你那什么眼神？！跟看二傻子一样，你不唱我可唱了啊！”  
尹昉依旧不说话。  
“我可真唱啦！别怪兄弟不留情…哎你去哪？”  
“你都要唱歌了我还不跑啊？！”尹昉晃了一下，甩了甩脑袋才稳住。

“你干嘛呢？追上去啊，别让他摔了！”王彦霖指挥呆坐着的男孩：“快点儿的！”  
“是。”男孩捡起尹昉丢在沙发上的领带，推开门追了出去。

“尹总？”  
“谁啊？”  
尹昉眯了下眼睛：“哦，你啊。”  
他伸手戳戳男孩的脸：“我见过你。”  
“尹总，您醉了。我送您。”  
尹昉甩甩脑袋，又问：“你是谁？为什么要你送？”  
男孩没回答，只是重复：“您喝醉了。”

尹昉突然站住了，对方没注意，从背后把尹昉一下子搂了个满怀。  
“唔…”尹昉突然转了个身，揪着男孩的领子，鼻子凑过去：“你喷了什么香水？”  
“我…没喷香水…”那人一惊，手张开着不知道往哪放。  
“扶着我啊！”尹昉不满意，去拉男人的手臂往自己腰上放。  
“啊？”他试探着扶了一下，入手是比想象中更柔软更细的一段腰，他不觉搂紧了：“哦”  
尹昉似乎很满意他的动作，轻轻笑了一下，带着一股孩子气：“你叫什么啊？”  
“我叫黄…”那人又想到什么，连忙改口“我叫Johnny。”  
尹昉听了抬起头，尖下巴戳到对方胸膛上：“Johnny？”  
他细细的手指在黄景瑜手臂上写下一个花体的Johnny，而后投桃报李：“我叫尹昉。”  
那人看他孩子气的动作，不自觉轻轻笑了一下，放低了声音：“我知道。”  
“你怎么知道？”尹昉推开他。  
那人却不回答：“尹总，您开车了吗？我帮您叫代驾。”  
尹昉掏了掏口袋，递给黄景瑜一把钥匙：“银色宝马，尾号827。”

尹昉倚在门口，黄景瑜已经叫了代驾开了车过来，又把他扶到后座。

“上来。”尹昉看人要关门，不耐烦的皱眉头。  
那人愣了一下，尹昉又伸手去拉他，还自觉的往另一侧靠了靠。  
男孩没有办法和醉了的人讲道理，只好坐进尹昉的车里。  
车内很干净，座椅的皮质味道混着某种香氛，让人闻了不自觉的有点晕。

他几乎刚一座定尹昉就靠了过来，又扯了抱枕垫在腰下面，找了个舒服的姿势闭上了眼睛。  
男孩默然，原来尹昉叫他上车就是想要个人形靠枕。

尹昉说是醉了，还保持着一丝清醒，报了个地址，打了个酒嗝，衬衣扯开两颗扣子。  
男孩低头，能看见他微微颤抖的睫毛和半隐半现的锁骨。  
很瘦，很纯洁，也很性感。

他偷偷把手伸过去，替尹昉拢了拢衣领。

 

——  
代驾接了钱就走了，尹昉却依旧靠在男孩身上，他等了一会，人没见醒，便伸手推了推：“尹总？”  
尹昉微微叹了口气，说：“我住23层。”  
男孩了然，扶着尹昉进了电梯，喝醉了的男人没骨头一样的靠着他，混着酒味传来温馨的香气。  
是某款不常见的男士香水，入鼻都是昂贵的味道。

男孩摇摇头，看尹昉要输密码，立刻撇过脸去，尹昉看见了，呲笑一声。  
他把尹昉放到沙发上，去倒了水给尹昉，看他喝过便起身要走，却被抓住了廉价的黑色领带。

“怎么来做这个？”尹昉斜倚在沙发上，指尖用力，把人拉的半跪在身前。  
“这个来钱快。”那人低着头。  
“多少钱一晚？”  
“……陪酒一晚二百。”  
尹昉点点头，眯着眼睛吐出一口气。  
“上床呢？”他问。

男孩愣了愣，想到领班确实说过一个价格，让他们在客人有需求的时候千万别低于这个报价，不然会拉低会所档次，他动了动嘴唇，极其小声的说出一个数字。  
“呲…”尹昉笑了一下，斜睨了他一眼，似是不屑，似是不信：“你值一千啊？”  
那人似乎没想到尹昉会这么问，一愣，眉头皱了一下，不明白是什么意思。  
半分钟后，那人终于抬了头，还不轻不重地笑了一下，露出两颗犬牙。  
“值不值，试试不就知道了。”  
尹昉眸子一暗，突然抬起一条腿，不客气的搭在半跪在地的人的肩膀上，身体拧在沙发上，整个人柔软的不可思议。

他用皮鞋跟碾过黄景瑜后背，眼眶是被酒浸润的红。  
被男孩拢好的衣领早已挣开，露出平直白嫩两根肋骨。

他用舌尖轻轻舔了下嘴唇，喉结接着迅速滚动了一下。  
然后他极其轻地笑了一下，说：“来啊。”

02.  
那人一愣，似是没想到自己的客户这么放得开。  
尹昉看他表情，托着腮笑了一下：“是gay吗？”  
那人摇摇头：“不是。”  
尹昉抬起嘴角：“能做吗啊？”  
那人点点头：“能做。”  
尹昉似乎很喜欢他的回答，摸摸男孩的脸屈起腿，用腿弯夹住黄景瑜的脖子往自己身上拉，一直到他的脸贴在自己胯下，然后指了自己下面鼓起来的东西：“想要你给我舔。”  
那人看了被情欲逼红了双眼的尹昉一眼，然后低下头，嘴唇贴上他的西裤。

倒真像是个新手，对待男人最脆弱的地方没轻没重的嘴唇牙齿舌头一起上，没有章法，却很有感觉。尹昉没多久就硬的不行了，仰着头靠在沙发上，张着嘴喘气。  
他不知道，他这个样子，倒是把给他口的那个人也撩拨的难受。

尹昉喝了酒，酒精的麻痹下某些感觉迟缓了，等他反应过来的时候黄景瑜已经拉开了他的裤链，掏出了他的东西要含进去。  
“别。”尹昉推开他毛茸茸的脑袋，然后指着浴室：“去洗洗。”  
“嫌我脏？”那人握着尹昉的东西，舔了下嘴角。  
尹昉东西前端渗出几滴液体，他叹了口气：“一起洗吧。”

————  
尹昉坐在马桶盖上，低着头喘气，裤子半挂在屁股上，腰胯一览无遗，他摇摇头，主动扯开了本就没剩几颗还扣在一起的衬衣，站了起来。  
那人看起来是第一次用领带，正努力往下扯，尹昉拉开他的手，搂住已经脱了上衣和裤子的男孩，把嘴唇凑了上去。  
那人动作很是生涩，尹昉经验也不多，两个人说是在接吻，更像是在互相啃，结果一个不注意，尹昉已经被磨充血的嘴唇被黄景瑜犬牙尖给划破了。  
尹昉舔了一下，毫不在意，淡淡的血腥味更是激起了他原始的欲望，他手往下探，对方果然也硬了，他心满意足的勾了下嘴角，拎着领带拽着人，伸手打开了淋浴。

“尹总？”  
“唔……”  
“还要我给你舔吗？”

尹昉抬头看他，年轻人眉目如剑，在浴室的灯下投出锋利的影子，挑着眉毛问他。  
他松开了黄景瑜，甩了甩头发上的水，靠在墙上，鼻音因为情欲有些重了，显得瓮声瓮气，说：“要。”

黄景瑜跪下去，一手扶着尹昉的腰，一手握着他滚烫的性器含了进去。

没舔几下，尹昉就薅住对方的头发往前挺腰：“你会不会啊？”  
那人嘴里还锲而不舍的含着，又伸手上来摸尹昉乳尖，混混沌沌的说：“刚学。”  
尹昉东西前端被声带的震动带的发麻，他硬着头皮问：“怎么学的？”  
“……用黄瓜。”  
“呲……”尹昉笑了一声，捏了黄景瑜的脸，自己动了两下，一直顶到了底：“那哪个好吃？”  
“唔……”那人扣着尹昉的腰，一个深吞，又狠狠的裹了一口，尹昉就射到了他嘴里。

“尹总禁欲很久了吗？”那人抹了一把嘴角浓稠的粘液，把嘴里的东西吐出来，没吐干净的也不在意，就直接咽了下去，手指擦了擦嘴角，把东西抹到尹昉小腹上。

“回答我的问题。”尹昉看他一系列的动作，太阳穴突突直跳，腿也软了，全靠墙和对方撑着，整个人软塌塌，声音自己觉得很有气势，却又湿润又嘶哑。  
那人笑起来：“当然是尹总好吃。”  
尹昉也笑：“你一定是个好学生。”

————  
两人亲着摸着推搡着进了卧室，尹昉被压在床上，两个人硬邦邦的性器互相磨蹭着。

那人问： “尹总上面下面？”  
尹昉挑眉：“你上面下面？”  
“我们领班说，上面下面都得能做。”  
“那你想上面下面。”  
男孩思考了一会，说：“那我上面吧。”  
说罢还忐忑的看着尹昉，好像如果尹昉说要插他，他也会假装毫不犹豫的撅起屁股。  
尹昉又笑了一声，伸手拉开抽屉，拿了个套，又摸出一瓶润滑扔黄景瑜手里。  
“扩张会做吗？”  
“会。”  
“这个也练过啊？”  
“啊……”这次没等尹昉问，就主动招认了：“拿脐橙练的。”  
“呵……”尹昉一个笑没完就皱起了眉头，甬道已经被食指破开。  
润滑还凉着，尹昉被突然的刺激搞的用气声叫了一声。对方到底经验不足手一抖，差点被挤了出来。

“尹总下面太紧了……”男孩满头大汗，手指尖的软肉给他的感觉异常陌生，他勾起手指来回滑动，觉得差不多了，犹豫着要不要再伸个手指。  
“少废话，再用一根手指。”尹昉闭着眼指挥他。  
“哦……”他便食指中指都插了进去，深深浅浅的给尹昉扩张。  
“够了吗？”他说着还扶着自己的东西去比量，滚热的头部烫的尹昉一缩。  
“对你自己这么没自信啊？”尹昉睁开眼瞧他，年轻人忍的满脸汗。  
“这不是……忍得难受嘛。”他说着又重新把手指伸进去，突然感觉下面被握住。  
“先射一次，一会真来了撑的久。”尹昉轻轻重重的撸动。  
“尹总经验丰富啊？”他眯了眼，手指和性器的双重感受让他脊背发麻。  
“比你丰富。”尹昉没轻没重的狠狠拽了一把，黄景瑜差点叫出声。

到底是没被别人帮忙过，他没多久就交代在尹昉手里。

 

尹昉扯过纸巾擦了手，然后闭着眼专心感受，丝毫不掩饰的哼喘着。

男孩听他叫的舒服，白皙的胸膛上染上了情欲的红，刚低下头的东西又有了精神，耀武扬威的戳在尹昉腿间。  
“进来吧。”尹昉说着把套子塞在对方手里。  
“啊？”  
尹昉用腿往前推男孩的背，让他压在自己身上，摸着他耳朵和他接吻，右手伸下去，握着他的东西给他套上套子，然后直接往自己身体里怼。  
“嘶……”他还没反应过来，性器头部就已经撞了进去，感受到的紧致湿热让他不自觉的搂紧了身下的人。  
他含着尹昉的嘴唇，舌尖去搅他口腔柔软的壁，又不时退回去亲吻唇上的伤口，扶着尹昉的手，一寸寸顶了进去。

尹昉躺在床上没动静，对方也插在里面不敢动。  
“尹总？”  
“尹昉？”

“你动啊！你操我还他妈想让我自己动？”尹昉睁开眼，眼角红通通的，声音也带着水汽，像是忍得辛苦。  
“操……”那人没想到他这么辣，直接箍住尹昉的腰大开大合的操了起来。  
“啊……”尹昉叫了一声，又捂住嘴，却还是有呻吟露出来。  
他东西很大，进去之后又胀了几分，他从没经历过这种状况，只能任由自己被慢慢的酸胀感和满足感攫取了精神。

男孩卖力的动作着，他觉得自己从来没这么硬过，尹昉下面紧的不可思议，即使耐心细致的扩张过也仿佛推不开，软肉一层一层的吸着他，让他欲罢不能。  
“慢一点……”尹昉深深喘了口气，命令道。  
他觉得自己已经停不下来了，却还是用残存的理智告诉自己这是自己的客户，更有可能是未来的金主，即使是自己在操他也还是得听他的。

他便全部抽了出来，再缓慢的磨进去，整根的埋在里面，看着尹昉皱眉了就又往外退，退到最外面，龟头盯着后穴绕圈，在尹昉张嘴想骂人的时候，重新劈开往里磨，这样，尹昉要说的话就变成了一声长长的呻吟，让他难忍的又快速动作几下。

尹昉被磨的没有办法，塌着腰去够他的东西：“进来！”  
“我正要进去。”他听尹昉嗓子都哑了，说了话才发现自己也没好到哪里去。  
尹昉不耐烦：“你动作快点！”  
他便笑了一下，重重的顶进去。  
“嗯啊啊……”尹昉叫了起来，声音明显变得湿哒哒的。  
男孩抱着求证的心态拔出来再一次朝那个点撞过去。  
尹昉这一次直接拱起腰，眼睛瞪着，却迷茫无神，仿佛灵魂进入了某个神秘世界。

他懂了，低头扣住尹昉的头，舌头伸进他嘴里吻了起来，腰下加大了力度，一下一下狠狠的撞过去。  
尹昉的声音被堵在喉咙里，眼角的眼泪往下滚，却伸手搂住了男孩结实的腰，腿也抬起来勾住了他。  
这个姿势让对方进的更深，动作一刻也不停，尹昉被操的整张脸红了个透，想叫又叫不出来，感觉上来了，在小腹一圈一圈打着滚，他呜咽一声，性器第二次射了出来。

腹部很是粘腻，尹昉觉得不舒服，推黄景瑜想擦一擦，可是男孩早已爽的失去了理智，看尹昉推他，以为他是在抗拒，更是不满意的加大了力度。  
尹昉有些生气，可是又实在是舒服，刚刚堆积在腹部的快感卷土重来，他突然被顶到了顶峰。  
“啊！”他仰起头叫了一声，而后全身都颤抖着，仰着头喘粗气。  
男孩胳膊垫在尹昉脖子下面帮他撑着，又重重动了几下，终于在肠壁异常快速的紧缩中射了出来。

余韵过后，男孩很快退了出去，突然的空虚感让两人都有些失神。

 

“怎么样？”那人抹了一把汗，问捂着眼睛喘气的尹昉。

尹昉喘匀了气才边笑边逗他：“也就值五百吧。”  
“才值五百啊？”  
“那你想值多少？”  
“我一晚上一千啊。”  
“呲……”尹昉笑的床都在抖，突然感到有人爬到了自己身上。  
男孩拉开尹昉的手臂，看他情欲未消的湿漉漉的眼睛：“尹总不会让我第一次开工就收不回本吧？”

“我看你也爽的很，好意思说收不回本？”  
“那尹总还想不想再爽一次？”  
“爽一次五百？”尹昉笑了，看着上面明显欲望上头还没消褪的男人，和他一样哑了嗓子。  
“一百一次也行。”那人突然低头去含尹昉的乳粒，含含糊糊的说“不过我今晚第一次出台，怎么也得挣够一千才行。”  
尹昉听了，觉得很是有趣，直接抬了两条腿上来，脚腕在对方后脖颈缠起来，大腿几乎紧贴在两人胸上。  
这个姿势让尹昉门户大开，更是让对方几乎是立刻硬了个七七八八。

“没操够啊？”  
“嗯。”

尹昉摸着对方结实的胸膛，浅浅的笑了一下。  
“进来。”他说。  
他便毫不犹豫的挺了进去。

这一次简直是狂风暴雨，尹昉咬住了他的肩膀，狠狠地把牙齿嵌了进去，男孩疼的吸冷气，却舍不得放开。

 

这一次做的更久，尹昉已经被操的软成了一滩水，只会随对方摆弄，最后弄的他只能瘫在他身下哼哼，加上酒精的劲头上来，干脆累得睡了过去。

“尹总？”  
……  
“尹昉？”

两个人全身一片狼藉，那人无奈的抱了人去浴室清洗，洗完了回床上的时候本来睡着了的人又睁开了眼睛，看着粘腻腻的床单死活不碰，让他给换了。  
他把人用浴巾裹好，放到床尾的沙发上，把床单扯了，又被尹昉指挥着把脏的扔洗衣机里，从衣橱里挑了个干净的铺上。  
尹昉撑着头将睡未睡，男孩过去抱他：“老板，今夜我的服务您还满意吗？”  
尹昉半笑半不笑的点点头。  
“那您帐给我结了我就走了？”  
尹昉闻言抬起了头，他皱了下眉头似在思索黄景瑜的话，半天才张开嘴：“抱着我睡觉。”

男孩乐了，舔了下嘴唇，眼睛里是狡黠的光：“那得加钱啊！”  
尹昉干脆利索：“两倍。”  
男孩高高兴兴的把尹昉抱起来放床上，然后把人搂在怀里。

“赚了钱就想跑？”尹昉闷在他怀里笑了一下。  
“哪有。”那人解释“不在客人家里留宿是我们的职业道德。”  
“呵，你还挺守规矩。”  
“客人投诉会被扣钱的。”  
“你很缺钱吗？”  
“缺啊，不然也不会来做这个。”  
“你想有稳定的收入吗？”  
尹昉解释：“只和我做——我需要稳定干净的性伴侣。”

男孩一下子兴奋起来：“您要包养我吗？！我不算很贵的！”

尹昉笑了一下，说：“睡吧，明天去签合同。”

 

03.  
尹昉大中午才起床，他睁开眼睛，身侧已经没有了人，窗户开了一条缝，房间里所有奇怪的气味都散了干净，他低头看着自己身上的痕迹，给王彦霖打了个电话。

“我今天不去上班了。”  
“哟，你嗓子怎么了？”王彦霖那边正帮尹昉处理本来他的工作，正偷着骂他，听到他的声音哑的不行突然心情大好：“怎么样，哥给你挑的人不错吧！”  
“滚。”  
“那你今晚还去吗？”  
“去。”  
“啊？”王彦霖吓了一跳“你真精虫上脑了？”  
“他们那是可以签合同吧？”  
“你打算包养人家啊？”  
“不行吗？”  
“没看出来啊尹总！”  
“挂了。”

尹昉先去冲了个澡，昨晚战况太激烈，他现在腰疼腿疼，嘴唇还破了，他对着镜子摇摇头，心想对方果然是个小年轻，性事上完全不知节制，如果自己不是付钱的金主，估计会被他弄一整夜。

他出了卧室，发现桌子上放了一个小锅，他打开锅盖，锅里的粥已经凉了，尹昉拿勺子尝了一口，还有淡淡的糊味。  
他笑着摇摇头，把粥热了，就着小咸菜吃掉，躺在沙发上看电视。

电视的内容乏善可陈，就连新闻也不外乎是哪个家族要分家产，几个儿子各显神通要证明自己有资格继承大头；谁谁包养情妇被正宫发现，闹的满城风雨。  
尹昉昏昏欲睡，想着自己包养个有“职业道德”的小男友，应该上不了社会版新闻吧？

他正暗自觉得自己的想法有意思，就被电话打断了。

“在家呢？我去接你啊？”王彦霖每天下班都精神奕奕，尹昉听了哭笑不得。  
“你不吃晚饭啊？”  
“找美人陪着吃啊，不然看着你的脸我吃什么都不香。”  
“滚！”

“缓过来了？”王彦霖接了人，往昨晚去过的会所开。  
“还行吧。”  
“我就说，咱们尹总经历过这么多大风大浪，区区一个小单子，丢了就丢了！”王彦霖说的很轻松，却不免有些肉痛。  
尹昉知道他是在安慰自己，保证到：“滨江三号地，我一定拿下来。”  
“那可是块难啃的骨头，多少家盯着呢。”王彦霖说着笑了一下：“不过你说了能拿下的，还从来没有失手过。”  
“行了，别给我戴高帽了。”  
“对了，昨天那小孩，真那么满意啊？”王彦霖的话题换的尹昉猝不及防。  
他半天才点了下头：“我还挺喜欢的。”  
“哟，能让尹总说出喜欢俩字儿可真不容易。”  
“开你的车吧！”  
“得嘞！”

还是昨天的包间，王彦霖是常客，会所给他留着专门的一间，见他们来了，领班立刻来问今天二人的需要。

“昨天尹总带走那个男孩带进来，再来两个唱歌好听的妹子。”  
“是，王总。”

——   
黄景瑜正百无聊赖的坐在休息室，他想起昨晚的事情，嘴角不自觉的咧了一下，和他一起进来的人眼红他：“哟，被压还这么开心。”  
黄景瑜眯了一下眼睛，刚想说什么，领班进来了：“行啊Johnny！”  
他笑起来：“第一次就被尹总看上，还带回家，这不，尹总又来了。”  
黄景瑜腾地站起来。  
领班拍拍他肩膀：“我看今天能签长期合同。”  
黄景瑜点点头，跟在两个长发美女身后进了王彦霖包厢的门，一眼就看到了尹昉，他笑了一下，似乎有些紧张。

王彦霖直接招呼了妹子们去唱歌，尹昉朝黄景瑜招手：“来。”

黄景瑜依旧坐在尹昉右手边给他倒酒，不过这一次尹昉喝的很慢，边喝边看王彦霖在那和两个妹子开玩笑，回过神来，发现黄景瑜在看他。

“看我干嘛？”尹昉问。  
“我昨天就想说了，尹总长得真的很帅。”  
“呵，谢谢。”尹昉笑了一下：“你也很帅。”  
“我知道。”黄景瑜露出小虎牙“不然尹总也不会选我。”  
“可不是我选的。”尹昉朝王彦霖努了下嘴：“选你的在那呢。”  
“我不管，最后把我拐上床的是尹总，我就认准您了。”黄景瑜撇撇嘴，伸手去拉尹昉手指。  
尹昉给逗笑了，任由黄景瑜拉着自己的手。  
“我给尹总看手相吧？”  
“你还会看手相？”  
“糊口养家，雕虫小技。”  
“呵，那你能看出来什么？”

貌似，孤家寡人之相。

黄景瑜吞了下口水：“尹总似乎，感情生活不太顺？”  
“哦？哪方面的感情？”  
“…各方面的。”

尹昉沉默了。

“我瞎说的，您别放在心上。”黄景瑜手忙脚乱的倒了一杯酒：“我自罚一杯。”  
“你说的没错。”尹昉拿过他的酒杯，一口喝了干净，不知道是两人社会地位差的太大还是相当于陌生人的双方却有了秘密般的最亲密的关系，他稍微一犹豫就把话说了出来。  
“我从小离家求学，刚上完学，父母离异，刚确定心意，有了喜欢的人，对方结婚，事业刚有起色，母亲去世，生离死别，人生大苦，尝了个遍。”  
“尹总…”黄景瑜一直没松手，闻言更是握紧了尹昉的手。  
他的手很大，刚好把尹昉的手包裹着，温暖又安心。  
“我没事。”尹昉朝他安慰的笑了一下。

“你俩这么纯情啊？”王彦霖突然喊：“你俩什么关系？牵手是什么操作？啊？”

尹昉没理他，扣着黄景瑜的下巴吻了上去。

黄景瑜的嘴巴里有干净的薄荷味，尹昉刚尝到就陷了进去。  
黄景瑜也在尹昉凑过来的时候就莫名心一跳，慢慢掌握了主动权，把尹昉搂在了怀里。  
他俩在昏暗吵闹的包厢里亲的旁若无人，五颜六色的光闪过，看的别人都愣住了。

王彦霖一回头就看见这一幕，大拇指竖起来：“行啊昉昉！”

尹昉想回头蹬王彦霖，却被黄景瑜固定住了脑袋，几乎被亲到了缺氧。

“咳…”

两个人终于放开彼此，领班带进来服务生摆上酒水零食，又把两张纸递给尹昉。  
两个人的脸都有点红，好在包厢光线暗，没人看出来。  
“尹总，这是Johnny的合约，三个月的。”  
“好。”

“钱我付了。”王彦霖去掏钱包。  
“我的人，我付钱。”尹昉掏出卡仍在托盘里，在合约上签了字。  
“我走了。”尹昉签完了合约就站了起来，黄景瑜也跟着站起来。  
“不吃点儿啊？”王彦霖一愣。  
尹昉指着桌子一脸嫌弃：“我不吃垃圾食品。”  
“……你走了就别回来！”  
“我为什么要回来？”

尹昉让黄景瑜开车带自己去吃晚饭，黄景瑜想了半天，带尹昉去了一个小餐馆。

“这里的盒饭很好吃，您吃吗？”  
“好啊。”尹昉说“我对于吃没那么讲究，就是那家会所不太好吃。”  
“这里的东西很好吃的。”黄景瑜开开心心的去停车。  
尹昉下了车，发现这个小餐馆藏在一栋大楼后面的巷子里，平时应该是白领中午喜欢光顾的地方，现在是晚上了，倒是人不多。

“你怎么找到这里的？”尹昉尝了一口，味道确实不错。  
“之前在这附近打工。”黄景瑜吃的满头大汗，头顶的风扇也缓解不了他的热。  
“打过很多工？”  
“嗯，什么都做过。”黄景瑜吃了一大口水煮肉“我很早就出来工作了。”  
尹昉点点头，没有说什么。

吃过了饭，黄景瑜非要自己请客，尹昉看价格不高，也没推辞。

“你想去哪么？”尹昉问。  
“我想去哪都成吗？”  
“是啊，你现在是我的人，可以跟我提要求。”  
“我是你的人了？”  
“你如果不喜欢这个说法我可以道歉。”  
“不。”黄景瑜露出虎牙“我喜欢。”  
“那你想去哪吗？”  
“想去你家。”  
尹昉沉默了两秒：“你多大了？”  
“二十六岁。”黄景瑜疑惑“怎么了？”  
“我不记得我在你这个年纪需求这么旺盛啊？”  
“哈哈哈！”黄景瑜笑的有点不好意思：“那可能是您没遇上我。”  
“那时你才二十岁，遇上又怎么样？”  
“二十岁已经成年了，该能做的都能做了。”黄景瑜意有所指：“而且您也不用承担责任。”  
“你就那么想要啊？”尹昉听懂了，托着腮逗他。  
“要不尹总来摸摸？”

尹昉伸手摸了一把。

“什么时候开始的？”  
“你问我去哪的时候。”  
“……”尹昉叹了口气：“我觉得我给自己找了个麻烦。”  
“您不想要的话，”黄景瑜说这话似乎有些委屈“我忍着就是。”  
“别了，”尹昉对上黄景瑜期待的眼睛：“你一晚上不少钱呢。”  
黄景瑜乐了，一语双关：“那尹总可一定要物尽其用啊！”

 

04.  
黄景瑜把车开到地下车库，厚着脸皮问尹昉要不要在车里来一发，尹昉直接拒绝了，说想做必须先洗澡。  
黄景瑜了解，摸摸他厚实的嘴唇：“老板，你有洁癖啊？”  
尹昉看他一眼：“一点点。”

进了电梯黄景瑜去拉尹昉的手，尹昉没拒绝，就让他拉着，结果刚到一层就进来一个年轻女子领着一小姑娘。

小女孩三四岁的模样，不怕生的朝尹昉笑，尹昉好像很开心，伸手和小姑娘打招呼。那孩子把头抬的更高后又朝黄景瑜笑，黄景瑜有点紧张不知道该做何反应，拉着尹昉的那只手轻轻的捏尹昉的手指求救。  
尹昉觉得好笑，去逗黄景瑜：“和小宝贝打招呼啊！”  
黄景瑜不可置信的看了他一眼，只好僵硬的挥了挥手。  
女孩的妈妈朝两人客气的笑了一下，带着孩子下了电梯，黄景瑜终于松了一口气。

“呼…”  
尹昉笑了一下，问黄景瑜：“怎么了？”  
“害怕小孩子，看到就紧张。”  
“害怕？等你有了孩子就不怕了。”  
“是吗？”黄景瑜突然去抱尹昉，尹昉挣扎了一下，也就由他了。  
他稳住声音：“当然。”  
“可是我喜欢你啊。”他声音软软的：“老板，你能生孩子吗？”  
尹昉瞪了他一眼。  
“那我怎么可能有孩子？”黄景瑜在尹昉耳边念叨。  
“昨天才见面，你就知道你喜欢我啊？”尹昉感叹年轻人的喜欢总是说的这么轻易，却又因为被人这么简单的说喜欢而有一点开心。  
“喜不喜欢，第一眼就知道了。”  
“哪有这么神奇。”尹昉是不太相信一见钟情的人，感情本就稀少又飘渺，脆弱又易碎，一见钟情更是毫无道理。  
“就算看一眼不确定，做一次就知道了。”  
尹昉听了哭笑不得。

小六岁在背后抱着尹昉往前推：“老板，开门。”

黄景瑜把尹昉抵在门上亲，两个人都亲出了一身汗，尹昉更是不愿意黄景瑜现在就碰自己，喘着气推他，让他去洗澡。

“尹总规矩真大。”黄景瑜哼哼唧唧。  
“你不是最守规矩了吗？”尹昉挑眉看他。  
黄景瑜被堵的无话可说，只好又趁机啃了尹昉两口。

黄景瑜被推到客厅的洗手间，尹昉进了卧室的浴室。

两个人都惦记着那档子事儿，都没洗多久，黄景瑜更是在尹昉还没出来的时候就等在门口敲门。  
“客官，人家等不及啦～”  
尹昉听黄景瑜在门口捏着嗓子学小姑娘撒娇，笑的直不起腰。  
他一出门就被抱了个满怀。

“今天没等你醒就走了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道我去干嘛了？”  
“说。”  
“我去学习了。”  
尹昉踩在黄景瑜脚上，黄景瑜抱着他，手指划过尹昉的脊柱骨节，去捏他臀瓣。

“学什么？”尹昉性致被挑逗起来，指甲尖扣着黄景瑜后背。  
“你说呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“学怎么操你啊。”  
这直白又浪荡的话惹的尹昉眉心一跳，他盯着对方：“那你学的怎么样啊？”  
“尹总来考试吗？”  
“不及格的话，可是有惩罚的。”尹昉抬头看黄景瑜，微红的眼睛尽显情欲。

黄景瑜抱着人去了床上，没等尹昉动就去抽屉里摸润滑。  
这次他没有莽莽撞撞的直接挖了润滑插进去，而是先去亲尹昉。  
尹昉拽着黄景瑜的头发想把人从自己耳朵边拽下来，黄景瑜感觉到尹昉耳朵的敏感，怎么肯放开，干脆拉了尹昉的胳膊扣在头顶。

“唔…别…难受…”  
“乖…”

黄景瑜舌头在尹昉耳朵里舔舐搅动，发出阵阵搅动的水声，尹昉这样就受不了了，拿膝盖去顶黄景瑜大腿。  
黄景瑜握住尹昉的性器来安抚他。  
尹昉叹出一口气，在黄景瑜的服侍下舒服的直哼。

“老板，有新姿势要不要试啊？”  
“加…加分题吗？”  
“你试试看试试能不能加分。”

黄景瑜一手托腰一手揽脖子把人抱起来坐在自己大腿上，任由尹昉两腿盘住自己的腰。  
“老板，你看这个姿势行吗？”

黄景瑜像一个求表扬的大狗，双眼亮晶晶的看尹昉。

尹昉揉了揉他头发，两手后撑在他膝盖上，把胸和腰肢都送到黄景瑜眼前。  
黄景瑜盯着通红的乳粒舔上去，害怕尹昉撑不住，还去揽他的腰，尹昉看他忘了一件事，不满的扭了下腰。

黄景瑜笑了一下，热气喷到尹昉皮肤上，更让他难受。

“尹总想要我亲亲它吗？”黄景瑜指指立起来的尹昉的性器。  
“你技术太差，算了吧。”  
“我这是被嫌弃了吗？”黄景瑜握住尹昉的性器，从头到尾慢慢的揉搓，嘴唇顺着修长的脖颈去堵他的唇。  
尹昉哼了一声表示赞同，黄景瑜又厚着脸皮说：“等我一会插进去了，尹总就不会嫌弃我了。”  
“呵。”尹昉狠狠咬了黄景瑜下嘴唇一口：“专心吻我。”

黄景瑜听话的专心和尹昉接吻，他舌头灵活有力，亲的尹昉脑子都要炸了，下面也被年轻男人控制在手里，欲望上来了，后穴没被刺激就开始发痒。

他扭了一下身体。

“想要了？”  
“唔…”

黄景瑜乖的不得了，立刻带好了套去摸润滑。  
“好凉…”尹昉被刺激的一缩身子，搂紧了黄景瑜。  
黄景瑜把下巴磕在尹昉肩窝里，从他背后看着自己把手指插进去。  
“忍着点宝贝。”  
“别这么叫我。”尹昉不满的抗议。  
“那我叫尹总什么啊？”黄景瑜坏心眼的边搅动抽插边在尹昉耳朵边吹气。  
“老板？”  
尹昉被黄景瑜的手指插的片刻失神，抱着他的脖子摇头。  
“金主？”  
黄景瑜说着又插进第二根手指。  
“尹总？”  
尹昉轻轻笑了一下。  
“昉儿？”  
尹昉一口咬到黄景瑜脖子上。  
“哥哥？”  
尹昉浑身一颤，下身绞紧了黄景瑜的手。

黄景瑜笑了一下，三根手指都插进软肉里，另一只手发现了什么有趣的东西，毫不怜惜的按上尹昉的腰窝。  
“啊！”腰部突然的酸软让尹昉不由自主的叫出声。  
“原来是这里啊哥哥。”黄景瑜说着又加大了揉按的力度。  
尹昉被按的浑身发软，可怜巴巴的挂在黄景瑜身上。  
“舒服吗哥哥？”  
“嗯……”尹昉现在只能遵从内心来回答，但是残存的理智让他羞红了脸。  
黄景瑜听了更卖力的做着前戏，尹昉手摸下去，摸到和自己性器碰在一起的黄景瑜的，用手握了握，被手里的尺寸吓了一跳。  
黄景瑜感受到他的惊讶，笑了一下：“哥哥别害怕，肯定能进去。”  
尹昉又羞又气的咬牙切齿，只能说一个：“滚。”

一时间房间里只有两人的喘息声。

“哥哥？”黄景瑜软软的唤了尹昉一声。  
“哼……”  
“我要进去了。”黄景瑜只是通知尹昉，说完就抬了尹昉屁股，另一手握住自己的性器，对准了就往里塞。

“啊…”尹昉被撑到酸痛，可是又不舍得他退出来，只好咬的死紧。  
“腿再开大点。”黄景瑜也进的满头大汗：“昨天不是刚操完，怎么又这么紧？”  
“闭嘴…”尹昉一狠心，直接坐了下去。  
“嗯！”  
“啊…”  
俩人都满足的叹出声。  
黄景瑜把人抱的紧紧的，九浅一深的操起来。

尹昉坐在他大腿上，比躺着更深的含着黄景瑜的性器，没多久就受不了了，他推开黄景瑜的身体，想去摸纸巾，却被顶的直接射了出来。  
浓稠的精液都射到黄景瑜身上，甚至有几滴黏在了黄景瑜脸上。

黄景瑜欣赏着尹昉高潮过后红透的脸，腰上动作更大，还诱哄他：“哥哥，给我舔干净。”  
尹昉神智恍惚，魂魄都要被黄景瑜给顶飞了，闻言愣愣的伸出舌头去舔他脸上的液体。  
入口的腥咸让他皱了下眉头，不愿意再继续，黄景瑜叹了口气：“现在连自己都嫌弃了？”  
说罢去亲尹昉的嘴唇，把他嘴巴里的味道咽到自己肚子里。  
尹昉感觉到自己嘴巴里又重新有了干净的薄荷味，连忙追着那个味道而去。  
黄景瑜被亲的要断气，连下面也没力气再动了。  
融化的润滑混着肠液，顺着黄景瑜的性器从穴口流出，沾湿了两人缠绕纠结的耻毛，又流到黄景瑜大腿上，顺着皮肤滴在床上，没多久就湿了一片。

下面又热又凉，尹昉一个激灵，终于回过神来，又似乎有些迷茫，不知道刚刚的快感为什么突然变成了无尽的瘙痒。  
“舒服吗哥哥？”  
黄景瑜看他失魂落魄的样子，不忍心，给了他一下。  
“啊…”  
爽吗？”黄景瑜又操了一下。  
尹昉想要思考，可是理智早已飞到九天云外。  
“哥哥，是这儿吗？”龟头狠狠磨过一个点，尹昉战栗的几乎坐不住。  
“哥哥还要么？”黄景瑜停止了动作，有一下没一下的舔尹昉的嘴唇。

“唔。”尹昉愣了一下，主动送了下腰：“要……我要……”  
“要什么？”黄景瑜继续哄他。  
“呵，”尹昉从迷雾里找到一丝清明，明白了黄景瑜想干什么，他低声笑了一下：“要你操我啊。”  
他手指点点黄景瑜脑袋：“你不想啊？”  
黄景瑜看尹昉泛着红的眼睛带着狡黠，再也不管什么新姿势了，干脆的把人按到床上，疯狂的动起来。  
尹昉被操的连呻吟都断断续续的听不清，眼泪渗到枕头上，手指甲陷进黄景瑜背上的肉里，而他也顾不上觉得疼，只能遵循本能的呼唤用尽全力冲刺。最后两人终于在黄景瑜一声轻吼中同时攀上了巅峰。

黄景瑜搂着尹昉还在抖的身体，轻轻拍他后背。  
“哥哥，喜欢吗？”  
“昉儿？”

“我看你开始蹬鼻子上脸了？”尹昉懒懒抬了下眼皮，水光潋滟的眼睛似怒而嗔的一瞪，黄景瑜立刻又有了反应。  
尹昉感觉到了，推开黄景瑜翻了个身。

“不想要了？”  
“我明天要上班。”  
“我昨晚让你上不了班啊？”  
“不然我操你让你感受一下？”  
“哥哥现在还有力气操我啊？”

尹昉被黄景瑜的不要脸折服了，背过身去不理他。  
黄景瑜贴上来抱着尹昉，性器嵌在尹昉两腿中间。  
“别闹。”  
“没闹，就抱着你睡不行吗？”  
“就抱着。”尹昉叹了口气：“你也知道我刚丢了个单子，另一个单子我一定要拿到。”  
“什么单子啊？”黄景瑜皱眉头“我不管，我也不懂，我只要每晚都抱着你睡。”  
尹昉往背后缩了缩，明明是单纯的性伴侣关系，这个比自己小这么多的人却莫名给了自己很久没有感受过的安全感。

“乖，睡吧。”

 

05.  
早上尹昉醒了，发现黄景瑜正睁着眼看自己。  
“怎么了？”  
“晨勃了。”  
“…我要上班。”  
“那你晚上不加班吧？”  
“说不准。”

黄景瑜搂着人不让动。

“好啦，多大人了还撒娇。”  
“那大哥哥要不要爱我？”黄景瑜干脆扮起了小孩子，弓着腰往尹昉怀里拱。  
尹昉被逗得咯咯大笑，捏黄景瑜的脖子：“小朋友不去上幼儿园啊？”  
“要哥哥亲亲才去。”

尹昉拉过黄景瑜的头和他接吻，结果亲的自己也有了反应，气呼呼的推开人去洗漱。  
黄景瑜趴在床上笑，被尹昉踹了一脚。

“你白天都做什么？”  
“早上九点去咖啡店打工，三点之后就去会所。”  
“今天不用去会所了。”  
“嗯。”

黄景瑜从床上爬起来：“那要不要我做晚饭等你啊？”  
“还是别了。”尹昉在那系领带，意有所指：“吃糊的东西对身体不好。”  
“……那我洗干净在床上等你。”黄景瑜沉默了半天，觉得自己好像只有在床上还有点用。  
“我想要的话会给你打电话。”尹昉穿上西装，在门口换鞋。  
黄景瑜倚在门框上看尹昉的背影，突然气闷。

“走的时候关好门。”尹昉拿过车钥匙，打开了门。

“尹昉。”   
“嗯？”  
“你真……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”黄景瑜笑了一下：“那你一定得想要啊！”

————  
尹昉的团队在这个单子上投入了巨大的精力，他昨天旷工一天，就是王彦霖帮他搞定的，今天一上班就被埋在了文件堆里，抬起头的时候已经该吃午饭了。  
秘书送了盒饭进来，是高级餐馆里精致的拼盘，他吃了一口，完全没有昨晚在小巷子里的小餐馆吃的有滋味、有热度。  
他放下筷子拿起手机，突然发现自己不知道那个男人的电话。

“喂？”王彦霖有气无力的接起电话：“大中午的我要午睡啊！”  
“我边吃午饭边看文件，你还午睡？”  
“……说吧啥事儿？”王彦霖无奈的妥协。  
“昨天那个会所，领班的电话你肯定更有吧？”  
“你咋了，跟人家杠上了？”  
“有没有啊？！”  
“有有有，祖宗我给您找找哈！”

尹昉找领班要了黄景瑜电话，给他打了过去。

没人接。

尹昉想着现在咖啡店人应该比较多，就没在意，果然半个小时后收到了短信。

“上班中，一会回给您。”

没多久尹昉电话就响了，他一看手表，已经三点了。

“喂？”  
“是尹老板啊~”黄景瑜声音压的很低。  
尹昉笑了一下，想象着他捂着嘴巴悄悄说话的样子，自己声音也压的很低：“下班了？”  
“嗯。”黄景瑜听尹昉这边纸张哗啦啦响，问他“还忙着呢？”  
“嗯，竞争对手比想象中难缠。”  
“尹总那么厉害，肯定能行啊。”  
“嘴真甜。”  
“那当然，不然哥哥也不会喜欢亲我了。”  
尹昉被说的脸都红了，不自然的咳嗽了一声。

“那哥哥晚上要我吗？”  
“洗干净在门口等我吧，我估计九点到家。”  
“这么晚啊，少做好几次呢……”  
“你可以自己先练练。”  
“我昨晚没满足你啊？”  
“……挂了。”  
“别！”黄景瑜在电话那头喊：“我不说骚话了，再和我说说话呗。”  
“说什么？”  
“说说……嗯，在忙什么呢？”  
“我们公司看中一块地。”这并不是什么秘密，关注财经新闻的都知道有几家公司对滨江三号地虎视眈眈。  
“哇，买地啊，这么厉害。”  
“还不知道能不能买到呢。”  
“为什么啊？”  
尹昉耐心的给黄景瑜解释：“这块地位置好啊，大家都想要。”  
“那……就像尹总一样，尹总这么好，肯定也很多人想要。”  
尹昉失笑，捏了捏眉心：“挂了吧。”  
他笑着摇头，这个小年轻三句话不离那件事，让他完全无法招架。  
不过不可否认的是，心情确实轻松了许多。  
看来和比自己小的男孩子谈恋爱确实挺好的。

————  
尹昉晚上回家都快十点了，一出电梯就看见一个人蹲在门口，听见动静可怜巴巴的抬头看他：“回来啦？”  
“嗯。”尹昉走过去，那人却不站起来：“怎么了？”  
“腿麻了。”

尹昉哭笑不得，黄景瑜几乎是爬进了门，进去之后就坐在地上抱尹昉大腿。  
尹昉蹲下去揉他脑袋：“给你揉揉？”  
“给我亲亲吧。”

尹昉笑着去亲黄景瑜。  
黄景瑜刚搂了人亲了两口却又被推开。

“怎么了？”他不解的眨了下眼睛。  
“我还没吃晚饭，你要吃点吗？”  
黄景瑜气呼呼跟在后面：“不吃。”  
尹昉撇了下嘴角去下水饺。  
锅里咕嘟咕嘟煮着水饺，尹昉不时掀开看看，用勺子搅一下防止粘锅。  
黄景瑜凑过来抱尹昉。  
“饺子啊？”  
“想吃？”  
“嗯。”

尹昉笑着给黄景瑜分了一半。  
“吃饱了才有力气。”黄景瑜边吃边念叨，尹昉听了差点噎住。  
“这个好好吃啊。”黄景瑜吃光了一大碗“像我妈妈包的。”  
“好吃吗？我自己包的。”尹昉把自己碗里剩的几个放到他碗里。  
“哇……”黄景瑜感叹：“老板真是个宝藏。”  
“吃你的吧。”尹昉感叹于黄景瑜夸人的话张嘴就来，有些不好意思。  
“尹总这次肯定能成功。”  
尹昉反应过来黄景瑜在说什么，笑着揉了揉他头发。

两个人吃完自然又是翻云覆雨了一番，黄景瑜依旧欲求不满继续啃尹昉，尹昉就是不为所动，最后黄景瑜没办法，搂着人自己来了一发，尹昉被颠的头晕，让黄景瑜明天不用来了，黄景瑜又撒娇又耍赖，最后还是尹昉妥协了。   
尹昉看着对方心满意足的睡颜，突然想去亲他。  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳，却抑制不住的伸出脑袋，在他嘴巴上点上一吻。  
黄景瑜感觉到了，心里一动，偷偷勾了下嘴角。

两人一夜无梦，都睡的很甜，第二天起床竟然像是交往多年的情侣一样自然，尹昉去煮牛奶煎鸡蛋，黄景瑜坐在餐桌上等面包烤好。

“感觉跟养了个儿子一样。”尹昉把东西端上来，假装抱怨。  
“别瞎说。”黄景瑜咬了一口鸡蛋，蛋黄流出来，他故作色情的舔了下嘴角：“你这么说我都不好意思上你的床了。”  
“你啊。”尹昉没有办法，抽了纸巾去擦他唇角。

尹昉坐下来：“你没想过找个正式工作？”  
黄景瑜愣了一下，有些僵硬：“怎么了？”  
“你还年轻，就打算一直这样过？”  
“我……”  
“我不是要管你，只是给你提个建议。”尹昉解释“你可以不听，毕竟每个人都有自己的生活方式，我无权置喙。”  
“尹总是，只要我这三个月是吗？”黄景瑜低着头：“以后就不要我了？”  
“你和会所签了多久？”  
“半年。”  
“那我可以包到半年。”尹昉放下早餐“但你应该为自己以后想一想。”

黄景瑜半天没说话。

尹昉吃完最后一口：“我挺喜欢你的，但是这种日子，你愿意一直过下去？”  
“……什么意思？”  
“人要看起的自己，你需要钱，我可以帮你，但是我希望你不要不择手段。”  
“我这叫…不择手段啊？”

“帮我？”黄景瑜眼神迷茫，却笑了一下：“尹总是个好人。”  
尹昉没有再多说：“你可以想一想，也可以当我没说，如果你想好了，今晚就过来，不然可以继续想。”  
黄景瑜看着尹昉出了门。

他静静的坐了一会，去收拾桌子。   
他一直都被告知，想要什么，都要自己努力去争取，这个世界弱肉强食，没人会帮你。   
第一次有人对他说这种话。

 

06.  
尹昉晚上回来莫名有些忐忑，他本不是会对别人的生活指指点点的人，只是和那个男人，也许是经历了几次深入的肌肤相亲，让他觉得有一些莫名的亲近感，所以才在认识一个人一周不到的时间里说了那些话。

电梯门打开，门口没有人。  
尹昉松了一口气，可又有些失落，他进了屋子，随意吃了点东西，晚上难得的失眠了。

第二天他仍旧没来。

第三天，尹昉决定，如果明天他再不出现，自己就去解约了。  
毕竟他们不是一个世界的人，连相遇都是不单纯。

真到了那一天，黄景瑜依旧没出现。  
而尹昉也没去解约。  
他好像忘记了，好像已经把这件事抛之脑后，并不在意。

最近也实在是忙，他最近几乎不回家，公司有他休息的地方，还能去楼下的健身房冲澡，换洗衣物由秘书每天帮他取，也没听门卫说他家有人来过。

过了有半个月，尹昉在王彦霖察觉到自己每天都住公司问他为什么不回家的时候无话可说，他突然觉得自己很可笑，是在逃避什么还是在等待什么，他也不知道。  
他看了眼桌边的纸袋，一直没有机会送出去。  
他叹了口气，拿起袋子下楼，车停在停车场，都落了均匀的一层灰。

————  
电梯的光随着打开的门投射到更远的地方。  
黄景瑜站在门边，随着门开的幅度一点点咧开嘴角：“回来啦？”  
尹昉一愣，然后皱了下眉头：“等很久了？”  
“嗯。”黄景瑜接过尹昉手里的东西“几天了，还以为你不回来了。”  
“来了怎么不给我打电话？”

黄景瑜叹了口气，没回答他，却叫了他一声：“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”尹昉回头，黄景瑜站在门外。  
“我想好了，我去找个工作。”黄景瑜伸手来扯尹昉衣角。  
“等我找到工作，我们就解约吧。”  
尹昉愣了一下，片刻反应过来，攥紧了拳头又松开，说：“好。”

黄景瑜歪着头：“你不问为什么？也不留我？”  
尹昉摸摸他的脑袋：“你的决定很好，我知道你是个好孩子，你愿意离开这种生活，我很开心。”  
“尹昉！”黄景瑜着急的去拉尹昉的胳膊：“我愿意离开这种生活，是因为我不愿意离开你。”  
“等我找到工作，可以正式做你男朋友吗？”  
“回答我。”

尹昉胳膊被攥的疼，但他却没感觉到。他看着黄景瑜，楼道里的灯熄了，家里的灯也没开，只有远处的车灯和对面楼上的灯光透过窗子照在黄景瑜脸上，忽明忽暗，把他整个人笼罩在一种遥远又可怜的气氛里。

尹昉点头：“可以。”

黄景瑜笑了一下，似乎整个人都如释重负，他开口问尹昉：“那我，可以进来吗？”

尹昉笑了一下，黄景瑜主动拉着他的手，把他拥抱在怀里。

两个人站在门厅接吻，尹昉吻的很动情，黄景瑜也不遑多让。

“我还没洗澡……”尹昉手伸进黄景瑜衣服，黄景瑜有些着急，怕尹昉嫌弃他身上的汗。  
“一起洗吧。”尹昉眼睛勾着水，一句话就让黄景瑜差点缴械投降。  
“真的？”他吞了下口水。  
“嗯。”尹昉下巴抵在黄景瑜胸前，眼睛里似乎有着无尽的光：“洗完有礼物送你。”  
“什么礼物？”黄景瑜坏笑了一下：“是你吗？”  
“我不是早就给你了？”  
“还不够啊。”黄景瑜把人脱了光：“我还要更多。”  
“年轻人就是贪心。”  
“我就是贪心……。”

两个人进了浴室，自然不可能老老实实的只洗澡。  
黄景瑜抵住尹昉，把他抵在墙上亲，又跪下去给他口，尹昉释放在他嘴里之后腿也软了，黄景瑜干脆抱起来人挂在自己身上，迫不及待的插进去占有他。

只有墙和黄景瑜的身体给尹昉支撑，背后是凉的，胸前是烫的，尹昉忍得辛苦，没多久就到了，颤栗着几乎挂不住。  
黄景瑜又去坐在马桶盖上，把人放在自己身上。  
尹昉咬着唇呻吟，被插的摇着脑袋拒绝，却不小心在镜子里看到自己的模样，羞的不行，脸埋在黄景瑜肩上抽泣。

“怎么了哥哥？”  
“看到自己被我操的样子了？”  
“没事啊，多美。”黄景瑜去抬他的头，尹昉呜咽着不愿意。  
黄景瑜叹了一口气，加速动作了几下，给了尹昉，然后靠在水箱上喘气。  
尹昉两手撑着黄景瑜的胸失神。  
他还没退出去，黄景瑜挺了下腰，下面依旧硬硬的顶着尹昉。  
“哥哥要给我什么礼物？”  
尹昉愣了一会才动作，他趴在黄景瑜肩头喘了几口气，站起来，扶着墙稳了一下，先去把自己冲干净，然后去冲黄景瑜，黄景瑜被冲了一头水，看尹昉在那坏笑，搂着人在水里又来了一次，直到最后尹昉喊着叫着不愿意才意犹未尽的放了人。

————  
“给你的。”尹昉瘫在沙发上，指指墙边的袋子。  
黄景瑜拿过尹昉刚刚拎回来的袋子，里面是一套西装。  
“穿给尹总看？”  
“嗯。”

西装很适合黄景瑜，低调却显出良好品质，勾勒出黄景瑜宽肩窄腰，模特身材。

“帅吗？”  
“帅。”  
“哥哥是不是都要迷死了。”

尹昉笑个不停，让黄景瑜三百六十度转了好几圈：“我挑的人呢。”  
“王总挑的。”黄景瑜坏心眼的纠正尹昉“不过是尹总的人。”  
“穿着这个去找工作吧，别让人小看了。”尹昉坐起来：“现在招聘的人也看衣着的，没给你买太贵的，招摇的也不好。”  
黄景瑜去吻尹昉的指尖：“谢谢。”  
尹昉张开手：“抱我去睡，累死了。”

这次黄景瑜倒是没再在床上动手动脚，搂着尹昉的腰，两人没多久就睡着了。

黄景瑜醒的时候尹昉已经走了，他看了眼手机，才不到八点。   
餐桌上有早餐，杯子下压了张纸条。   
“记得吃早餐，公司有事我先走了，找工作加油。”   
黄景瑜笑了一下，甜蜜蜜的吃早餐。

晚上尹昉回来的更晚，黄景瑜却不在，他给他打电话，也没人接。  
尹昉没在意，早上自然又是起个大早去公司，尹昉忙起来没个完，下班的时候被王彦霖从办公室揪出来，说要他陪自己吃饭。  
“不是说看着我的脸吃不下去吗？”  
“人家失恋啦！”  
“你什么时候恋爱的？”  
“就你和你小男朋友腻腻歪歪的时候。”  
“……吃什么？”尹昉无语，打算直接同意了。  
“叫上你小男友，咱们去搓一顿贵的。”  
“你请客？”  
“我请我请，我要化悲伤为食欲。”  
“那我给他打电话。”

这次黄景瑜倒是接了电话，听说尹昉叫他和王彦霖一起吃饭，很是犹豫了一下，最后问自己要不要换套正式点的衣服。  
尹昉哭笑不得，说就是普通朋友吃饭，又不是见家长。  
黄景瑜听了傻笑，说自己现在就过去。

尹昉已经和王彦霖喝了一杯酒，黄景瑜才在服务生的带领下走进来。  
他坐到尹昉旁边和王彦霖打招呼。  
王彦霖把菜单推到黄景瑜面前让他随便点。  
黄景瑜翻着菜单发愁，尹昉问他要不要和自己吃一样的。   
王彦霖摇头，这才认识几天就处处护着，真是没救了。  
等菜来的时候尹昉要去洗手间，黄景瑜想跟着，王彦霖没正经的问他们是不是想在洗手间来一发，尹昉呸了他一声，把黄景瑜按回椅子上。

尹昉回去的时候两人已经铺好餐巾在吃了，黄景瑜放下手里的叉子站起来让尹昉入座，又体贴的给他把餐巾铺好。  
尹昉看了黄景瑜一眼，把酒杯递过去：“你也喝一点。”  
“不了，我一会给你开车。”  
“叫代驾也行。”  
“没事，我也不爱喝酒。”  
尹昉又把杯子拿回来，把酒喝了干净。   
这顿饭尹昉没怎么吃，却喝了不少，黄景瑜几乎是把人抱出去的，王彦霖奇怪，尹昉怎么又喝多了，却只能指挥着黄景瑜把人在后座放好，然后看着银色宝马绝尘而去。

黄景瑜拖着尹昉去洗澡，他的身体的每一处自己都熟悉，喝醉的人更是有种莫名的媚态。  
黄景瑜想把人拖到床上狠狠运动一番，却心疼的看着皱眉的男人不安的说着什么。  
“尹昉？你说什么？”  
“尹昉？”

他好像很难受，捂着嘴想吐，黄景瑜把人扶在水池边，拍着背，责怪他为什么喝这么多，明知道红酒后劲大，可是又心疼，只好不断哄着，帮尹昉把胃里的东西吐出来，又去给他倒了热水。

“好些了吗？”黄景瑜搂着人轻轻的拍，尹昉缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
“难受……”  
“我抱你去床上。”  
“唔……”

尹昉混沌中还有一点清醒，清醒的认识到黄景瑜的怀抱，紧紧搂住了他。

“你喜欢我吗？”尹昉问。  
“喜欢啊。”黄景瑜把人包在被子里：“特喜欢。”  
他重复：“我特别喜欢你。”  
尹昉努力想把胳膊伸出来：“特喜欢是多喜欢啊？”  
“愿意为了你，放弃我原来最想要的东西的那种喜欢啊。”黄景瑜把尹昉的手放在唇边吻了一下，然后去捂他的眼睛：“睡吧，你都醉成什么样了。”  
“我没醉。”  
尹昉想睁眼，翘长的睫毛翻飞在黄景瑜手心，痒的不得了。  
“喝醉的人都说自己没醉。”  
黄景瑜干脆去把人搂在怀里，整个人缠在尹昉身上。

安静到黄景瑜都以为人已经睡着了，没想到尹昉又突然问他：“你原来最想要的是什么啊？”  
黄景瑜一愣，才满不在乎地说：“钱喽。”  
尹昉抬起头：“我给你啊。”  
“行啊，我以后就靠你养啦尹总。”黄景瑜搂着尹昉哄着：“虽然我吃的多，可是可以吃便宜的啊，我也不需要出去玩，只要在家里抱着你就好了，你也不用给我买衣服，我最喜欢光着身子了。”  
尹昉被逗的“咯咯”的笑。  
“我是不是难得一见的好男友啊？”  
“是啊，你好乖啊。”  
“我就是很乖啊。”

黄景瑜亲尹昉的发顶：“睡吧哥哥，我爱你。”

07.  
两人仿佛过上了平常自然的情侣生活，尹昉越来越迷恋黄景瑜的怀抱，黄景瑜也越来越离不开他，有时候他不去上班，黄景瑜也不去找工作，两个人就在尹昉的单人公寓里厮混一整天。

尹昉的工作逐渐到了瓶颈期，几家公司都紧咬着不放，却又都试探着不想第一个出手被探出虚实，尹昉每天的工作反反复复没什么要紧事，干脆全丢给副手，自己缩在家里放假。

这一天公司来电话说是方案出了问题，尹昉早饭都没吃就去了公司，黄景瑜躺在床上看尹昉走的着急，也换了衣服，尹昉又给他买了两套西装，可以换着穿，他刚刚找到一个小文员的职位，工资很低，尹昉很高兴，让他慢慢来，反正现在还在包养期，有吃有住饿不着他。  
黄景瑜听了却很不高兴，说自己现在赚的是正经钱，已经有资格做尹昉男朋友了。  
尹昉却问他是不是忘了一件事，黄景瑜想了半天，不知道尹昉在说什么，尹昉也没再问，笑着去给他做饭吃。

尹昉到了公司就感觉气氛还不错，不像是出了问题的样子，问了副手也没问出什么来。  
他去找王彦霖，对方正在开会，等他出来了，尹昉问他为什么找自己来。

“有件事要和你说。”  
“什么事？”  
“关于你的小男朋友。”  
“你也察觉到他不对劲了？”  
“上次一起吃饭我就发现，他对高档餐厅好像挺熟悉，行为举止透露出来的习惯，让人觉得他很适应那种环境。”王彦霖说的很小心：“所以我去了解了他一下，可是那家会所对他资料的保护有些过了。”  
王彦霖虽然平时看着不着调，但是能管理这么大的公司，自然是有本事的。

“然后呢？”  
“然后我去问了他们老板，老板支支吾吾不肯说，只让我注意一下，别的说他不能说。”王彦霖发现尹昉语气里并没有什么惊讶的部分，突然意识到什么，指着尹昉问“不是，你早知道了？”  
“嗯，猜个差不多了。”尹昉走回自己办公室，翻箱倒柜给了王彦霖一本杂志。  
翻开，一篇分不清是财经还是八卦的花花绿绿的报道。  
尹昉指着一个模糊的背影：“像不像？”  
“像谁？”王彦霖看了眼标题，念出来：“黄氏集团继承人之战？”  
旁边还附送两章清晰的大头照，黄家的老爷子和老大。  
“他估计是黄氏集团的二儿子。”尹昉指指内容：“私生的那个。”  
王彦霖眉毛尾巴高高翘起来，没压住声音，惊讶道：“什么？”  
尹昉淡定的点点头：“嗯。”  
“卧槽他们想干什么？一个抢了你上一个单子，一个来你这做什么？间谍？”  
“新闻里不是早就说了，老头子要分家产，兄弟二人各显神通。”尹昉说的很是轻松。  
“你什么时候知道的？”王彦霖看了眼杂志的出刊日期，就在他们去会所几天之后。  
“嗯……”尹昉思索了一下：“我和他上过床啊，那天看到有人在翻这个杂志，就觉得这个背影眼熟，那次去吃饭的时候试探了他一下，又送了他一套和这件差不多的西装。”尹昉仿佛想起来什么，笑着和王彦霖解释：“他穿起来还挺帅的。”

王彦霖怎么也没想到尹昉会是这个反应，在他眼前挥挥手：“不是，你没事吧？”  
尹昉突然愣神： “……我没事。”

“他和他父亲和哥哥都没什么感情，小时候就跟自己母亲去了美国，母亲去世后自己完成了学业被黄老头给叫回国，先在黄氏打了两年工，后来为了确定继承人，老头子给出了考试题，让他和他哥哥比赛。”  
“他的考试题就是滨江三号地？”  
“嗯。”  
“那他怎么到现在都没什么动作？”王彦霖挠头：“不对不对，一开始动作还是挺大的，就是最近……卧槽，不会真的被你收服了吧？”  
“你以为黄氏二儿子是这么好当的？”尹昉笑了一声：“我不信他那么纯良。”  
“那你还……”王彦霖无语：“尹昉，你这是在玩火啊！”  
“怎么，怕我把咱们公司给烧了？”  
“你赶紧的把他赶走，你这个人……”王彦霖叹气：“我说你什么好！”  
尹昉愣了半晌，却还是笑着答应：“行啊。”  
这回轮到王彦霖无话可说了。

尹昉突然说：“我能请个年假吗？”  
“你要干什么？”  
“好久没去旅行了。”  
“要我陪你吗？”  
“让我给你当导游啊？”  
王彦霖看了尹昉半天，没看出什么来，只好答应：“那你好好玩，你的工作我盯着。”  
“谢谢了，让我在这个时候请假。公司有事随时联系我。”  
王彦霖点了点头，看着尹昉的背影嘀咕：“明明都知道了还付出感情，是不是傻啊？！”

————   
黄景瑜进门的时候，尹昉已经在沙发上坐着了，电视上正在放黑白电影，文艺的，黄景瑜不喜欢看，但是尹昉很喜欢。  
他眼睛没有从电视屏幕上移开，似是看的专注，自顾自的喝红酒。

黄景瑜坐过去，把手臂从尹昉腰下穿过，在他耳边说话：“想你了。”  
“我也是。”尹昉喝干净杯子里的酒，手掌握住黄景瑜结实的胳膊：“那就做吧”  
“这么迫不及待啊？”黄景瑜胳膊用了劲，把人揉进怀里。  
尹昉舔了舔他的嘴唇，给他镀上一层薄薄的酒精：“迫不及待而已，比不择手段好多了。”  
黄景瑜刚要去亲他，听了一愣：“哥哥说什么呢，什么不择手段？”  
尹昉着迷的摸了摸他的嘴唇：“没什么。”  
他嘴唇覆上小六岁的嘴唇，带着红酒浓厚醇香的舌头伸了进去，立刻被黄景瑜含住，一点点、小心翼翼的吮吸。  
黄景瑜慢慢解尹昉的扣子：“之前不是想晚点别的吗？”  
尹昉漫不经心的哼了一声。  
“我们买的玩具到了。”尹昉的上衣已经被脱掉，黄景瑜也脱了自己的，伸手摩挲尹昉的性器： “沙发还是床？”  
“床。”

黄景瑜把尹昉抱到床上，去开墙角的箱子，拿出一条小皮鞭和手铐。  
“先用这两个？”  
“好。”

尹昉接过来手铐，对黄景瑜伸手。  
“尹总要把我拷上？”黄景瑜听话的伸出两只手，尹昉却握住他左手，把他左手和床旁边的桌子腿拷在了一起。  
“禁锢play吗？”黄景瑜乖乖躺好，看尹昉跨坐在自己身上，露出两颗小虎牙。

他用右手去解尹昉的皮带，却被尹昉一皮鞭抽在身上：“老实点。”  
“嘶……”黄景瑜扣住尹昉大腿，半真半假的喊：“疼啊老板。”  
尹昉没理他，隔着裤子去摸黄景瑜已经挺立的性器，黄景瑜忍不住，抬了下腰，往尹昉手心撞，又挨了一鞭子。  
他看出来尹昉要玩他，老实不动了，安安静静躺着，看尹昉脱了自己的裤子，赤裸着岔开双腿跪在他身前。

尹昉的身体美的不像话，黄景瑜一直就知道，但是他第一次以这个角度去欣赏尹昉。  
皮鞭头部划过黄景瑜小腹，滑到他胸膛，在他乳尖扫过。  
尹昉歪了下头，似乎不理解黄景瑜为什么表情如此隐忍难堪。

“昉儿……”  
“闭嘴！”又是一鞭子，尹昉仿佛被黄景瑜打断了思绪，不满的皱眉头。  
“好，我不说话，可你……”黄景瑜用眼神示意尹昉注意自己的反应，他的性器已经硬的不得了，戳在黄景瑜肚皮上。

可是尹昉根本就不管自己，只是弯下腰和黄景瑜接吻，一边接吻一边去脱他的裤子，然后左手握着黄景瑜的东西，右手伸进黄景瑜嘴里。  
黄景瑜模仿着口交的动作去吮吸尹昉的手指，尹昉被舔的心痒难耐，屁股在黄景瑜腰上动了动，立刻被一个粗热的东西顶进了股缝。  
他不满意，皱着眉起身，不再坐在黄景瑜身上。  
黄景瑜迷恋的看着他，感觉到他把右手指退出去，不解的皱了下鼻子。  
却见尹昉把被自己含湿的手指探到身后，咬着嘴唇，顺着股缝插了进去。

“昉儿……用润滑，别伤了自己……”黄景瑜嗓子都哑了，性器几乎是立刻反应过来，叫嚣着也想插进去，可是那人仿佛毫无仁慈，只顾着给自己扩张。  
“我他妈说了让你闭嘴！”尹昉仿佛吃了火药，语气尽是不耐烦。  
黄景瑜心头也起了火，他张嘴想骂人，却被眼前淫靡的景色摄住了心神。  
尹昉修长的食指和中指正插在自己后穴给自己做扩张，性器挺在前面，碰着自己的，他却都不管，只是伺候着自己的后面。  
他另一只手撑在自己身上，指尖陷进自己的皮肉里，咬着嘴唇，仰着头，胸膛挺起，两粒乳尖润红的挺立着。

黄景瑜忍不住伸手去摸，尹昉正沉浸在刚刚获得的虚无缥缈的快感里，并没有再次制止他。  
“唔……”他在插入第三根手指的时候呻吟出声，后穴也终于在持续的刺激下分泌出肠液。  
逐渐有了“噗呲噗呲”的水声，黄景瑜几乎是在听到声音的第一秒就伸手想去安慰自己已经开始渗水出来的小兄弟。

尹昉比他更快一步。

“尹昉！”感觉到尹昉的目的，黄景瑜几乎立刻被刺激的失去了理智。  
尹昉笑了一下，把手指从后穴退出来，再次去摸黄景瑜的嘴巴。  
“还吃我吗？”尹昉问。  
黄景瑜恶狠狠的把他手指咬住，舌头舔过每一根手指，然后咬住不松口，生气的挺了下腰，想让尹昉堵住自己性器顶端小口的手松开。  
尹昉是松开了，不仅松开了，还给了它最想要的。  
他扶着黄景瑜的性器，对准了自己的穴口，黄景瑜渴望的屛住了呼吸，却感觉到尹昉只是逗他似的只让他在门口晃。  
“操……”他失去了理智，脏话脱口而出，却立刻被灌满全身的战栗所改变：“唔……”  
尹昉失神的仰着头往下坐，直到用肠壁将它整根含住。

“舒服吗？”  
黄景瑜喘着气：“……舒服。”  
尹昉听了黄景瑜的回答，笑的很是开心，他动了两下，又听见黄景瑜舒服的叹息。

“你知道为什么，我从来不叫你Johnny吗？”尹昉突然问。  
“为什么啊？”黄景瑜不可抑止的又想去扶着尹昉然后挺动自己的腰，不出所料的又被狠狠抽了一鞭子。  
尹昉看着黄景瑜胸膛上被抽出了几道红印子，笑着开口：“因为我等你告诉我你是谁啊？”  
黄景瑜一愣。  
尹昉说：“我在等你说你的名字。”

“我还诧异呢，你明明是喜欢我的，为什么就是不告诉我你的名字呢？”尹昉歪着头挺直了身体，就像是一个被数学题难倒了的单纯的孩子。  
黄景瑜看他现在的样子，只想狠狠操他，狠狠吻他。  
可惜现在主动权不在他手里。  
他们的结合处黏黏腻腻，随着呼吸的动作，耻毛刮过大腿和股缝还有些痒。  
黄景瑜难受的动了下腰。

尹昉被顶的终于回过神来，他抚上黄景瑜胸口上的红痕，笑的很是天真。  
“后来我想明白了，你那哪是喜欢我，你只是喜欢操我而已。”尹昉开始动起了腰，他身体不可思议的软，动作的时候像是在跳舞。  
“尹昉……”黄景瑜身体很爽，心里却因为尹昉的话沉重又害怕。  
“和我上床，哄我宠你，拿我的钱，还骗我。”  
尹昉动的越来越快，像是要黄景瑜死在自己体内。

“昉儿……我没有……”  
“没什么？没骗我？你不会系领带？你打工的时候发现的餐馆？你不会点高级餐厅的菜？”  
“伙同自己的朋友接近我，为了取得我的信任而演戏，你演的很投入啊。”  
“是吗，景瑜？”  
尹昉在叫出他的名字的时候，前面和后面同时到达了高潮，他射出的精液喷了黄景瑜一身，点滴着盖在那些红痕上。  
黄景瑜差点被他夹射了，又在他叫出自己的名字的时候一颗心沉入了冰冷的水底。

“昉儿……”  
“叫我尹总。”尹昉抬起身体，想离开黄景瑜，却发现了什么，又坐了回去。  
“嘶……”黄景瑜扣住他脚腕，尹昉这次没抽他，只是又动起腰，帮黄景瑜射了出来。  
没有带套，他就让他射在自己身体里。  
黄景瑜怔怔的看着他。

尹昉直起身子， 大量浓白的液体顺着尹昉的大腿根滑下来。  
而尹昉毫不在意，直接下了床。

黄景瑜看他打开卧室门，着急的喊起来：“尹昉！”

尹昉关上门。

“你放开我，我可以解释！”

————  
黄景瑜听到浴室响起了水声，没多久，是一声更大的关门声，尹昉出去了。

黄景瑜躺在床上，失魂落魄。

房间里还有淫靡的气味，混着尹昉独有的香气，他心里一片悲伤，他不知道自己怎么了，想起尹昉刚才的表情，突然难过又委屈的想哭。

————  
天刚蒙蒙亮，黄景瑜听到房门被打开的声音。

“尹昉？”

“您好，我要进来了。”回答他的是一个陌生的声音。

黄景瑜还没反应过来，卧室门就被推开了，一个年轻男人进来，在墙角的箱子里拿出钥匙递给黄景瑜。  
“我是尹总的秘书，尹总让我来放您出去。”  
黄景瑜黑着脸打开手铐。  
秘书找了个行李箱，打开衣橱开始收东西。

“你干什么？”  
“尹总要换房子，我来替他收拾东西。”  
“换房子？为什么？”  
“尹总说这个房子脏了。”

“黄先生不走吗？”秘书在他身后，拎着箱子，暗示他该走了。  
黄景瑜冷着脸：“他去哪了？”  
“尹总的私人行程不会告诉我的。”

08.  
黄景瑜不知道自己是怎么回的家——那个富丽堂皇又冷冰冰、所谓的家。  
他父亲坐在餐桌上吃早点，对面坐着他同父异母的哥哥。

“这么久了地都没拿下来，还天天夜不归宿，我还以为你再也不回来了。”老人喝了口茶，不满的皱眉。  
“当时你赶我妈妈走的时候，也没想过让我回来吧？”

“你怎么和父亲说话呢？！不知道你妈怎么教你的，一开始不愿意回国，后来又说要回来，回来了之后也不知道回家，后来又说要放弃那块地。”中年男人不满的站起来指着黄景瑜“要不是父亲给你的期限还没到，你早就被扫地出门了。”  
“你怕是从来都没想让我进家门吧？”  
“你！”男人气的红了脸，但良好的教养让他把即将脱口而出的话憋了回去。  
黄景瑜也不想和他吵，拿起餐巾擦擦嘴：“我先上去了。”

等他洗了澡换了衣服出门的时候家里已经没有人了，他开了车去尹昉公司楼下等着，等到楼里的灯全灭了也没等到人。  
第二天也是这样，第三天仍是这样。  
他给尹昉打电话，每一次都是关机。  
他心里越来越不安。

他找会所的领班要了王彦霖的电话，会所的老板是他朋友，两个人在美国读书的时候好到穿一条裤子。那会所尹昉之前去过几次，他知道他喜欢男人，却从来不点人陪，就是王彦霖唱歌难听，还喜欢找人陪他唱歌，他有时遇见了也会和两人打个招呼。

“你怎么了？之前突然说要来我这儿当鸭子，没想到还这么快被人包了。”朋友拍拍他肩膀：“还是这么洁身自好的钻石单身……”  
黄景瑜烦躁的拍开他：“你别管了，我这不是都搞砸了，正补救呢吗？！”  
“你不是什么事都不在意吗，现在竟然还想着补救什么，真是长大了。”  
“去去去，一边儿呆着去。”

黄景瑜约王彦霖吃饭，王彦霖着实不客气，挑了最贵的餐厅，点了最贵的东西，黄景瑜没来就开始吃上了。

黄景瑜也不和他招呼，拉开椅子直奔主题：“尹昉呢？”  
王彦霖正和大龙虾搏斗，头也没抬：“不知道啊。”  
“你怎么可能不知道？”  
“我有什么资格知道？”王彦霖喝了口酒：“我都没资格，你有什么资格？”  
黄景瑜梗着脖子：“我是他男朋友。”  
“男朋友？你不就他包养的情儿吗？”  
“你嘴巴放干净点。”  
“怎么，靠着你老子想压我一头啊？”王彦霖撇嘴：“我和尹昉什么没见过，你啊，还嫩着呢。”

黄景瑜被说的没脾气，头低下去，身子也矮下去：“不管你信不信，我对他是真心的。”  
“我信不信没关系，关键是我们家昉昉不信啊。”  
“我本来不想和他们争财产，只是因为我妈，我咽不下这口气。”  
“我对你们家的事情不感兴趣。”

黄景瑜最后说：“他说的对，我不该不择手段。不仅看低了自己，还伤害了他。”

黄景瑜沉默了半天，王彦霖要走了才开口：“求你了，告诉我他在哪。”  
“哟，黄家人还会求人啊。”  
“我不算黄家人。”  
“谁信啊，那么多财产，说不要就不要了，彪啊？”  
“尹昉究竟在哪？”  
“谁知道啊，欧洲非洲南美洲，谁知道他去哪了？！”

黄景瑜失魂落魄的回到家，黄家父子俩正其乐融融的看电视。   
“景瑜。”他大哥叫他：“如果做不到，现在放弃了就能早离开。”  
他父亲听着，没有说话。  
“多谢大哥关心，我不打算放弃了。”  
他说完，不理会客厅里二人的反应，直接进了房间。

黄景瑜第二天就去了公司，滨江三号地工作组因为他已经消极怠工挺久了，一看人来了都手忙脚乱。  
黄景瑜看了前期资料和方案，给各负责人提了意见，打算亲自出席招标会。  
他想赌一把，也想证明自己——即使离开了黄家，以他的能力，也可以和尹昉并肩站在一起。

————  
一个月后，黄景瑜出现在招标会的酒店大堂。

众人都听说了黄氏负责这个项目的是传闻中的二儿子，见黄氏的人来了，都纷纷看了过来。

尹昉坐在一边喝咖啡，黄氏的频频动作提前结束了他的假期，他在深夜回国，一直住在公司加班，把方案来回看了无数遍，一直到这一天到来。  
他看黄景瑜看了过来还举着咖啡对他微笑示意。

黄景瑜深吸一口气，弯起嘴角，朝尹昉走过来。

尹昉坐在对面，看黄景瑜西装革履一身贵气。

“尹总，好久不见了。”黄景瑜说。  
“小黄总？”尹昉笑了一下：“我听说过您，真是年少有为。”

黄景瑜咬着牙，面带微笑：“这块地我寸步都不会让的。”  
“那就让我见识见识你的本事。”尹昉喝了口咖啡，并不在意。  
黄景瑜却笑了：“我的本事，尹总不是见过许多次了吗？”  
尹昉挑了下眉毛没有说话。

黄景瑜静了几秒，尹昉以为他来示完威了，没想到他又倾过身子来：“尹总这次单子再被抢了，不会又跑去喝酒找男人吧？”  
尹昉听了一愣，过了一会儿却放了杯子站了起来，走到黄景瑜身边，弯下腰。  
黄景瑜被笼罩在尹昉熟悉的馨香中，差一点就失去神志把人搂过来。

他在黄景瑜耳边，笑着说：“那就要看黄总想不想看我和别人做了。”

操！

黄景瑜看着那人悠然自得走出去的背影，差点摔了杯子——  
他本就不该挑衅尹昉的，因为他早就知道结局。

他打电话给秘书：“告诉我爹，那块地我不争了，他想让谁继承家产我无所谓。”   
“老板？”秘书如临大敌：“发生什么事儿了？现在您放弃，咱们组的人都会完蛋的……”

过了一会，黄景瑜深吸一口气：“算了，我要和尹昉公平竞争。”

————   
不过黄景瑜毕竟还嫩，比不上尹昉纵横商场近十年。

尹昉笑着对黄景瑜颔首：“承让。”  
黄景瑜苦笑着说不出话——他想让尹昉看看他的本事，却还是差人家甚远。

————  
一周后，满街的报纸都在报道黄氏归在了黄家大公子名下，那个半路被找回来的二儿子没什么手段，也没什么本事，分到了一家小公司，不过那人却心高气傲，给拒绝了。

一时间黄景瑜被推上了舆论八卦制高点。

尹昉回家就看到，那个在制高点的男人正蜷缩着腿坐在自己家门前，旁边放着一个行李箱，看到他来了眼巴巴的看过来。

“尹总！”  
“你怎么来了？”  
“你看新闻了吧？我被扫地出门了。”  
“那关我什么事？”  
尹昉笑了笑：“谁知道这件事是不是又是一个骗局？”  
黄景瑜感觉心突然被锤了一下，他摇摇头：“尹昉，我是错了，可你不能这样伤我。”  
尹昉看着他不说话。

黄景瑜深吸一口气，从包里掏出一张纸：“合约还没到期，我现在还是你的所有物。”  
他吸吸鼻子：“你不能抛弃我，你得管我。”

尹昉好笑的看他：“我钱都付了吧？”  
“我涨价了，一晚两千了。”  
“你现在涨价，我也不用付了吧？你不是在国外学过金融的吗，这道理都不懂？”尹昉噎起人来毫不留情。  
“……总之我不走。”  
“那你就在这坐着吧。”尹昉说着又去按了电梯要下楼。

“尹昉！”黄景瑜冲上来抱住尹昉“别走。”  
“放开。”  
“我喜欢你，喜欢死你了，你不能走。”  
“黄景瑜，你已经是成年人了，能不能成熟一点？”  
“不能，你比我大六岁，得宠我！”

“放手。”尹昉声音很冷淡。

黄景瑜心一凉，讷讷的放开了尹昉。

尹昉走进电梯，黄景瑜的心随着电梯门的闭合一点点沉下去。

门突然又开了。

尹昉伸出手，递给黄景瑜一串钥匙：“今晚你先住这儿。”  
黄景瑜没接钥匙，整个人挡住电梯门：“你呢？”  
尹昉皱皱眉：“我去住朋友家。”  
黄景瑜叹了口气，伸出食指按了按尹昉的眉头：“别了。还是我走吧。”  
他拎起箱子：“剩的钱还够住一晚酒店，明天我就去找工作。”  
尹昉冷着眼看他：“谁敢雇佣你啊，黄少爷？”

“住这儿吧。”尹昉无奈的叹了口气。  
“你和我一起吗？”  
“你觉得可能吗？”  
“你不是也喜欢我吗？”  
“黄景瑜，我是一个理智的成年人。”

黄景瑜似乎被他这句话伤到了，半晌才无言的点点头。  
可他还是不死心：“尹昉，你要怎么才能接受我？”  
尹昉反问他：“以欺骗开始的关系，能有好结局吗？”  
黄景瑜大吼：“那个时候我没想到我会爱上你。”  
尹昉冷笑这问他：“你爱我吗？那是爱吗？”

黄景瑜眼睛红红的，像个被抛弃的孩子。  
他问尹昉：“那我每天想着你，做梦梦到你，都算什么？”

黄景瑜按着电梯的开门键不敢松手：“我只是想让我们的关系回到一个单纯的开始。”

尹昉看黄景瑜一字一句：“可能吗？”  
“景瑜，放手吧。”

电梯一层层下行，黄景瑜看着数字一点点减少，脚步沉重的挪动不了一步。  
就这样结束了吗？自己抛下一切来追的人，就这样放手？  
他做不到。

————  
黄景瑜等在尹昉公司的停车场，找到他的车，靠在旁边。  
结果尹昉看见他，转头就走。

“尹昉，我有话对你说。”  
“尹昉！我想争取一下。”  
“艹！尹昉你他妈能不能让我解释一下？”  
尹昉停下脚步，深吸一口气，怕被别人看见，只好走过来打开车门：“上车。”

他们去了始作俑者的滨江三号地。  
这里已经完成了拆迁，曾经热闹的小巷子此刻荒凉一片。

黄景瑜站在尹昉身边，和他一起远望江对岸的繁华。  
黄氏和王氏遥遥相对，一看就是宿命的对手。  
黄景瑜偷偷叹了口气：“你问我能不能找个正经工作的时候，是不是已经对我有所怀疑？”  
尹昉毫不犹豫：“是。”  
黄景瑜舔了下嘴唇： “我今天来找你，是要和你交代清楚的。”

“我消失的那一周多，是去了美国。”  
“我几乎没做什么事，就只是坐在我和我母亲一起生活的屋子里，偶尔去墓地看看她，更多的时候就只是坐着什么也不干。”  
“我想了很多。想我是不是真的想要这么多财产，想我真的有了这么多财产又能做什么。”  
“想我母亲是想让我做一个冷冰冰的有钱人，还是一个平凡却有血有肉的……某个人的爱人。”  
“我觉得我想通了。”

“我母亲从没抱怨过。她是一个知足又温柔的人。”  
“她对我没有什么要求，只是希望我快乐。”  
“我之前和她说，我可能喜欢男人，我怕她觉得我疯了，而她只是笑着祝福我能找到自己真正的爱人。”  
“我问她为什么，她说，钱财儿女都不是真正属于你的，他们终将离开。”  
“只有爱人，才能无论生老病死，贫穷富贵，都不离不弃。”  
“我问我妈，那我爸为什么不要我们，她说，他难，她当时只是单方面喜欢我爸，想生下我，和我爸没有关系，不算是他不要我，要我不要仇恨任何人。”

“我从小不愁吃穿，没有多富裕，可从来不觉得缺少什么。”  
“我一开始回国，是想得了财产然后让他们求我，让他们为了抛弃我妈和我而后悔道歉。”  
“你是我最大的竞争对手，我爸说，你是他见过最优秀的年轻人，如果我赢了你，他就承认我和我妈。所以我想要接近你，看看你是怎么做的，看你是个什么样的人。”  
“可你太聪明，又太善良。看清楚一切，却什么都不揭穿，还试图帮我。”

“我觉得自己真是太天真太幼稚。”  
“后来我想，我哥实力和势力都比我大得多，为什么非要我回去呢？”  
“后来我发现，我哥那段时间沉迷于花天酒地，根本无心追求公司的发展。”  
“我可能只是我爸找来的一条鲶鱼吧。”  
“给他人做嫁衣，不如安安心心去追求自己真正期盼的。”

他说：“尹昉，我期盼你。”   
尹昉看着江水没有说话。

江对面是无数的高楼，车水马龙，灯火通明。   
江这面是荒芜野地，渺无人烟。

他缓缓开口：“我二十岁就大学毕业，和王彦霖一起打拼。”  
“我现在已经三十岁了，见过听过的，不胜枚举。”  
“景瑜，放下吧，没什么是值得的。”  
“人生所追求的，到头来都是一场空。”  
“我不是你的归宿。”

黄景瑜心一沉：“理由呢？”

“要什么理由。”  
“你喜欢我的，现在不接受我，我需要理由。”  
“你是黄家的儿子，和我是两个阵营。”  
“你什么时候顾虑这么多？”  
“我的公司不只是我的，你懂吗？”  
黄景瑜不说话。

“你知道的，如果被你爸知道了我们的关系，我们会怎么样。”  
“尹昉……”  
“我公司那么多人，是要吃饭的，王彦霖把命都搭在了公司上，你说我敢吗？”  
“我……”

“景瑜，就这样吧。”

“我做不到。”

“我那次去旅行，已经订好了行程，没想到你突然发力，全给我打乱了。”  
尹昉突然开口：“回去吧，我买了明天的机票，我不想再错过那里的风景了。”

“尹昉……”  
……

“没什么，我只想说，我爱你。”

 

尹昉低头笑了笑，说：“我也是。”

黄景瑜也笑了，说：“那，再见了。”

“再见。”

————   
黄景瑜一个人走了，尹昉站在车前吸烟。  
他缓缓把烟含进嘴里，再缓缓吐出去，享受那一瞬间辛辣的清醒和之后冗长的眩晕。

对面万家灯火，这岸月淡星稀。

09.  
“你抽烟？”

尹昉吓了一跳，他回头，黄景瑜站在后面皱着眉看他。

“你怎么回来了？”  
“我想问你去哪？我要和你一起。”  
“我们不是说了再见吗？”  
“是啊，这不是再见了。”  
“你别赖皮。”

黄景瑜把他烟夺过来，尹昉瞪他，黄景瑜去亲他。

“黄景瑜！”  
“放一个我爱你你也爱我的人走，我他妈大傻逼啊？！”  
“你放开我！”  
“你他妈要去哪啊？签证要不要办啊，现在买机票还来得及吗？”  
“你有完没有？”  
“没完！”  
“你这个人怎么……”  
黄景瑜红了眼睛，尹昉也松了力气。

“景瑜……”  
黄景瑜颤抖着手把烟嘴凑近嘴巴，狠狠吸了一口：“和我最后做一次，我就放你走。”

尹昉看着黄景瑜，看着他眼眶充红，看他咬着嘴唇。  
他点了头，说：“行。”

两个人推搡着倒在车后座。  
黄景瑜像是疯了一样扯开尹昉的衣服就亲。  
尹昉揽着他的腰，闭着眼睛深呼吸。

“尹昉，亲我。”  
尹昉在他身下抬着头亲他，像黄景瑜亲他那样，从脖子到胸口，从胸口到小腹。  
黄景瑜顶着他，尹昉犹豫了一下还是伸手帮他。

“亲我。”  
这个他，自然和之前的不同，尹昉犹豫了一下，关上车门，跪在座椅上，弓着腰去含黄景瑜的性器。  
黄景瑜看到他真的去做了，又舍不得，箍着尹昉的下巴把人往上抬。

“我愿意。”尹昉说，低头亲了一下他的手腕：“我给你舔。”  
黄景瑜手上的力气骤然松开了。  
尹昉回忆中黄景瑜无数次给他口的情景，模仿着他的动作，包着牙齿怕碰疼了他。

黄景瑜东西很大，尹昉吞不进去，只好一边给他撸根部，一边舔舐吞吐前端。  
黄景瑜看他费劲，搂着腰想把人抱起来：“尹昉，够了，够了……”  
尹昉摇头：“景瑜，帮我。”  
黄景瑜不知道尹昉是想让自己帮他撸还是帮他扩张，试探着往下摸。

许久没做，后面又变得干涩紧致，黄景瑜在小穴周围耐心的揉按着，眼神却止不住低头去看尹昉时高时低的后脑勺。  
狭小的空间里只有黄景瑜的喘息和尹昉口腔里“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
尹昉累的两腮酸痛，问黄景瑜快到了吗，黄景瑜没办法，骗他说快了，尹昉不信，抬起身子看他眼睛。

“骗人。”  
“昉儿……”

尹昉咬了他一口，又低下头去。  
“我们做吧。”  
尹昉这次很听话，跨坐在他腿上。  
黄景瑜握着自己的性器在穴口打转，没多久小孔渗出的液体就洇湿了一片。  
他就着液体继续给尹昉扩张，尹昉却扭着身体不愿意。  
“直接进来。”尹昉趴在黄景瑜耳边蛊惑他。  
黄景瑜吞了下口水： “你会受伤的。”  
“我现在就想要。”  
黄景瑜没办法，找准位置，扣着尹昉的腰往下按。  
尹昉很疼，咬着嘴唇吸冷气。  
黄景瑜忍着，等他表情看起来适应了，缓缓动了起来。

“快一点。”尹昉去舔他嘴唇。  
黄景瑜扣着人的腰，另一只手去盖在尹昉头顶，疯狂的撞了起来。  
尹昉这一次丝毫没隐藏自己的快感，遵循着自己的本心呻吟出声。  
黄景瑜被他的声音刺激的动作更快。  
两个人沉默的一起动作，遵循人类最原始的本能。

尹昉突然停下了，皱着眉头说这个姿势不够深，要换一个。  
黄景瑜便抬了他两条腿夹在自己肩膀上，试探着往里顶了一下。

“唔！”

“够深吗？”黄景瑜自己也感觉到这个姿势确实更深更爽，也更方便动作。  
尹昉双手在后面撑在他膝盖上，头靠在前面座椅上，软趴趴的只会喘气。  
他试着动了几下，磨在他的敏感点上。  
“呜……”尹昉眼角泪水流出来，像是痛苦又像是极大的快感。  
黄景瑜看他整个人几乎撑不住，两只手环过来，在尹昉背后扣住，把人拉到自己怀里。  
这个姿势很是艰难，尹昉只有下面一个点支撑在黄景瑜身上，只好伸出手搂着黄景瑜的脖子。  
“这个姿势可以吗？哥哥？”黄景瑜惊叹于尹昉的坚韧又柔软，说话的气喷在尹昉脸上，尹昉身体散发的热气让黄景瑜出了一身汗。  
尹昉不满意他问东问西，下面用了力气狠狠一绞，差点给黄景瑜夹射了。

“操！”  
黄景瑜没想到他来这一下，再也不去逗他，直接箍着人冲撞起来。

最后尹昉瘫在黄景瑜身上，黄景瑜抱着他愣愣的看着窗外。

“我们结束了吗？”黄景瑜问。  
尹昉在他肩头咬了一口，咬出血腥味，咬进皮肉里。  
黄景瑜什么也没说，一下下抚摸他的背。  
尹昉松了牙齿，黄景瑜却感觉到一滴眼泪落到他肩膀上，流进伤口里，又疼又痒。

黄景瑜心疼的不行，眼睛也红了，他不想被看见，动作迅速的把尹昉转了一个面，让他跪趴在座椅上，从后面插了进去。

“景瑜，景瑜……”尹昉的声音带着哭腔，黄景瑜更是发了狠，抱着尹昉的腰不停动作。  
尹昉脑袋撞到车门上，黄景瑜也不再帮他挡着，自顾自的做。  
尹昉被撞的头晕，咬着牙坚持，就听黄景瑜呜咽一声，射进他身体里。

两人抱着躺在后面狭窄的座椅上，尹昉全靠黄景瑜的怀抱才没有掉下去。

“对不起。”黄景瑜亲亲他的耳朵：“全射进去了，还没办法给你清洗。”  
“没关系。”  
“一会回家了，好好洗一洗，不然明天不舒服。”  
“嗯。”  
“去了目的地好好玩。”  
“好。”  
“什么时候偶然碰见了，不准假装不认识我。”黄景瑜忍着鼻腔的酸意：“记得和我打招呼。”  
“……嗯。”

尹昉开着车，黄景瑜坐在副驾驶，他自然是有自己的住处，之前只是想赖着尹昉，才假装可怜兮兮。  
黄景瑜下了车，笑着和尹昉说再见。  
尹昉也笑着和他说再见。

再见，这一段荒唐的人生。

————  
三年后，黄景瑜代表公司去谈生意，面对的是尹昉的公司，他深吸一口气进了会议室。  
里面的人他一个也不认识。

生意谈的很顺利，会议结束后黄景瑜假装不在意的打探尹昉的消息，却听说人已经离职一年了。

黄景瑜去堵王彦霖。  
“尹昉呢？”  
“这个问题怎么这么耳熟呢？”王彦霖掏掏耳朵。  
“他怎么会离职？”  
“他怎么会离职，你不知道啊？”  
“什么意思？”  
“怎么，又想招惹我们家昉昉干嘛？”

黄景瑜沉默了半天。

“我就想知道他过的怎么样。”  
“特别好，老婆孩子热炕头。”

黄景瑜红了眼，点点头，说：“那就好。”  
王彦霖吓了一下：“卧槽你别哭啊！”  
“谁他妈哭了！”  
“尹昉喜欢男的，怎么会去祸害人家姑娘，我骗你的！”  
黄景瑜差点给了王彦霖一拳。

“谁知道大艺术家去哪逍遥了。”  
“嗯？什么艺术家……”  
“我们家昉昉从小学舞蹈的，颜美体软气质佳，离职去做舞蹈家了。”  
“去哪了？”  
“最近要去哪儿来着？好像是荷兰？”  
“荷兰？”  
“什么艺术家驻留计划邀请的。”

————   
他飞去了荷兰。

驻留计划的工作人员说，计划还没开始，人还没来。  
黄景瑜黑着脸给王彦霖打电话。  
“我说了是‘要’去，你这个人自己不听人把话说完，怪我？”  
黄景瑜深吸一口气：“那他现在在哪？”

黄景瑜拿着照片去问旅行社，坐上了去往尹昉在的地方的飞机。  
他在北非正午的阳光里眯着眼睛，走在狭窄的小巷。  
尹昉坐在小酒馆里喝酒，和旁边的人用法语聊天。  
他走过去，点了一杯薄荷茶。

“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”

两人在卡萨布兰卡的小酒馆重逢。

黄景瑜喝了口薄荷茶，问尹昉：“有没有时间和我去结个婚？”  
“好啊。”尹昉说：“去哪里结？”  
黄景瑜随口一说：“荷兰吧。”  
尹昉点点头：“好啊，刚好我也要去那。”

摩洛哥的阳光，明亮又炽热。

 

全文完

 

番外一  
尹昉一回头就看到了黄景瑜的眼睛。

“好久不见。”

其实尹昉并没有具体想过再遇见会说什么，但眼下看来，一句老朋友般的“好久不见”竟脱口而出，真的和歌里唱的一样，饱含深意又自然。

“好久不见。”

黄景瑜没想到尹昉见到他的第一个表情竟然是这么毫无芥蒂的笑，就好像以前尹昉慢慢放下心防、和他摊牌之前那时候的样子。

他坐过去，点了一杯薄荷茶。

“喝茶？”尹昉问他。  
“养生。”黄景瑜答。  
“挺好。”尹昉点点头，吞下半杯红酒。  
“瘦了。”黄景瑜眼睛不曾离开他。  
“你也是。”尹昉把剩下半杯红酒喝光。  
“红酒这么喝啊？”黄景瑜拿过他的杯子。  
尹昉笑了一下，可是笑意完全没达到眼睛，反而像是苦笑。

“非要拆穿？”

黄景瑜无话，喝了口茶，硬是喝出来了酒的气势。  
其实他后悔没来杯酒的，毕竟酒壮胆，他现在是需要壮壮胆的。

“你…”  
“景瑜…”

没想到两人一同开口。  
尹昉笑了一下：“你先说。”  
黄景瑜咂巴下嘴：“还是你先说吧。”  
尹昉不置可否，笑了一下，然后问黄景瑜：“出去走走？”

夕阳下的卡萨布兰卡迷人的像个梦境。  
黄景瑜和尹昉并肩走在迷宫般的小路。

“你去跳舞了？”  
尹昉并不惊讶黄景瑜知道这件事，毕竟从小酒馆里的重逢第一眼，许多事情就不再需要多说。  
“嗯，自由。”  
黄景瑜点点头。

“我前几天和你们公司签了个大单子。”  
“我已经离职了，股份也都转给老王了。”  
“我也彻底和黄氏撇清关系了。”

尹昉没说话。

“能追你吗？”黄景瑜问。  
尹昉笑了一下：“还喜欢我啊？”  
“一直都喜欢你啊。”黄景瑜说。  
“也挺爱你的。”他又补充。

尹昉点点头。

“所以能不能行吧！”

“能啊。”尹昉笑了一下：“挺能的。”

尹昉回答完突然不动了，黄景瑜盯着他，只看到他目视前方，嘴巴微张，像是被震慑在巨大的景色里。

他的眼里有太阳，他的颊上徜徉着火烧云。

金红色的大海波光粼粼，倒映着金色的云。  
海连着天，唯一的分界线就是那颗将落未落的太阳。  
海滩上有孩子在嬉闹，一块条状的岩石上趴了几个少年，在看一只小狗追逐退潮的波浪。  
热闹又温柔。

“还是大西洋的颜色最美。”  
尹昉喃喃出口。

“我也这么觉得。”黄景瑜说：“我们一起看的第一片海。”

尹昉笑了，然后主动攀上黄景瑜的肩，搂住他的脖子，把嘴唇送了过去。

他们在绝美的夕阳和海边，接了一个湿乎乎甜腻腻的吻。

吻毕二人都有些喘息，黄景瑜握着尹昉的腰，只觉得这人的身体实在是奇妙，怎么可能把柔软和硬朗全都聚集在同一个躯体上。

尹昉的腰窝隔着衣服若隐若现，黄景瑜摸过去，尹昉下一刻就哼出声。

“能吗？”

黄景瑜嗓子都低哑了，尹昉再怎么样也明白他说的是什么。

本就分别了两年，又都是年轻的男人，爱人重逢，美景相伴，自然忍不了，尹昉当下点了头，扯着人左拐右拐，进了一家摆满了绿植的小旅馆。  
这次黄景瑜倒是明白流程，主动推开浴室的门，拉着尹昉转了进去。  
尹昉轻笑一声，拉开裤链，先把裤子给脱了。  
黄景瑜才按顺序脱了T恤，光着上身不知道他想干什么，一瞬间有些手足无措。  
尹昉却拉了他的手摸上自己的腰，然后小腿顺着黄景瑜的腿后侧蹭上去，直接抬到他的腰，最后缠了上去。  
“艹…”黄景瑜暗骂一声，他怎么忘了尹昉对待情事的双重性格，即放得开又规矩多。

“这次想站着来？”  
“随意啊。”尹昉眉眼轻挑“黄总开心就好。”

黄景瑜这次是再也忍不了了，把尹昉抵在墙上使劲亲，手直接隔着内裤摸上去，又揉又捏，尹昉受不了，打开了淋浴，黄景瑜个子高，冰凉的水冲了他一头，他一个激灵，狠狠的在尹昉下嘴唇上咬下去，尹昉推他，含含糊糊的说明天还要见人，黄景瑜又磨了半天才放过他，又低下头去含尹昉胸前的乳粒。  
两人早就被冲湿了，湿衣服莫名其妙的会变薄，又都贴在身上，舌尖滑过的时候会有含蓄又奔放的触感。  
尹昉仰着头咬着嘴唇，脚后跟敲敲黄景瑜屁股，黄景瑜手伸到后面，握住他的脚踝，顺着小腿摸上去，摸到大腿根，隔着湿内裤按在后穴上。

“嗯……”  
“想要吗？”  
尹昉揉了一把黄景瑜湿哒哒的头发，拧着他耳朵把他的头往上提：“少废话。”  
黄景瑜不满意，捏着人的下巴：“说啊，艺术家。”  
尹昉舔了下嘴唇，不想这么容易放过黄景瑜，手指顺着黄景瑜的脊柱往下滑。  
“你说呢？猜猜看，我想不想？”  
“我猜你不想。”黄景瑜眨了下眼，甚至把身体离开了尹昉几分。  
尹昉无话可说，干脆的扯开衬衫的扣子。  
黄景瑜以为尹昉是要继续来勾他，正等着，就发现尹昉把水调成了冷水，推开自己走了过去。

“操，尹昉，这么绝？”  
尹昉甩了甩头发：“不是你要追的我？看你表现吧。”  
黄景瑜站了片刻，然后伸手去解皮带：“那我追到你身体里面去，你愿意吗？”  
尹昉直接笑了出来，肩膀一抖一抖，蝴蝶骨像是真正的蝴蝶一样扑闪。

黄景瑜贴上去抱着他，嘴唇贴在尹昉耳边。  
“尹昉儿，我爱你。”

这句话永远是爱人之间最有效的催情剂。  
尹昉放松的靠在黄景瑜身上，胳膊抬起来摸上黄景瑜后颈，脖子弯出一个优美的弧度，头顶抵在黄景瑜锁骨上，然后手往下压，黄景瑜低下头就亲到了尹昉的嘴唇。

“我也爱你。”

两个人还是去了床上，毕竟之前站着在浴室来的那一次两个人都不尽兴。  
黄景瑜把尹昉压在身下的时候甚至叹息出声：“昉儿，我好想你。”  
尹昉大半精神已经被黄景瑜攥在手里，闻言强打起剩余的精神抬起眼皮：“我也是，你来，我要亲你。”  
黄景瑜终于像是找到了原来的感觉，瞬间变回到了两年前那个在床上唯尹昉是从、被尹昉养着的小动物，把埋在尹昉小腹的脑袋拱上来，撅着嘴巴求表扬。

尹昉亲亲他，然后两腿圈住黄景瑜的腰。

“昉儿，你瘦了。”  
“跳舞很辛苦。”  
“想我也很辛苦。”  
“嗯。”尹昉呲呲的笑“想你也很辛苦。”  
“哥哥怎么这么乖？”  
“因为哥哥爱你啊。”

黄景瑜眼眶一热，搂住尹昉的腰，另一只手往下探，却踟蹰了。

“怎么了？”  
“润滑…没有吗？”  
“有才奇怪吧？”  
黄景瑜像是想起来什么：“我第一次去你家你就装备齐全好吗？！”  
“嗯，给你准备的。”  
黄景瑜眯起眼，他第一次知道尹昉讲谎话也是手到擒来。  
“骗人吧！”  
“嗯，骗小孩的。”  
黄景瑜对尹昉的从善如流咬牙切齿，又不知道该说什么，怕听到什么让自己难过的话，直接伸了手指往里塞。  
“疼！”尹昉眼泪差点出来。  
黄景瑜又把手缩回来。  
“你如果不介意我的东西，我就先撸出来。”他盯着尹昉，已经蓄势待发的下面顶了顶尹昉大腿根。  
“如果我介意呢？一会你还出来射啊？”尹昉嘲笑他，大腿蹭了下黄景瑜。  
黄景瑜懂了，一只大手握住两个人的性器动起来。

“嗯……”尹昉搂着黄景瑜的脖子，去舔他耳朵。  
“尹昉，你哪…哪儿学的？“  
黄景瑜很是受用，但又惊心尹昉的举动是不是和别人。  
“我只有你，也只爱你。”尹昉像是知道他怎么想的，安抚的摸摸他的后颈。  
黄景瑜呜咽一声，两个人都释放在他手心。

“景瑜。”  
“嗯？”  
黄景瑜已经就着手里的液体把手指伸了进去。  
“你怎么不太行了？”  
“……我很久没做了好吗？！”

黄景瑜听他不信，气的没等人适应就另伸了手指进去。  
突然的、更高一级的侵犯惹得尹昉叫出了声。  
“哥哥，你也不太行了啊，这才两根手指，一会我进去，你岂不是都不行了啊？”

黄景瑜又自言自语：“我觉得你能行。”  
尹昉突然说： “我受不了了。”  
他摸了摸黄景瑜的脑袋：“你进来。”  
黄景瑜循着熟悉的感觉把自己的一部分埋进去，尹昉咬着嘴唇，后来实在忍不住，干脆自暴自弃的叫出来。  
“啊…嗯，慢一点慢一点。”  
黄景瑜觉得自己是慢不下来，他下身一进入尹昉就仿佛有了自己的意识，丝毫不受他大脑的控制，只想快速地抽插，插到尹昉没有意识，插到他只知道闭着眼睛叫自己的名字。  
像两年前无数次在尹昉的公寓里胡闹的那样。

“景瑜。”  
“嗯。”  
“太阳落山了。”

黄景瑜这才看到尹昉的房间没有拉窗帘，外面是大西洋的海，和刚刚收起了最后一丝光线的太阳。  
怪不得室内变得那么暗。

太阳不见了，而房间里的情事正迅速发酵。  
黄景瑜腰挺动的越来越快，尹昉也索性按照自己的本能一声声叫出来。  
“啊！景瑜…景、景瑜！”  
“这儿呢，你说哪儿舒服，嗯？”  
黄景瑜亲他咬他，奶声奶气的叫他“哥哥”。

“……”尹昉快让他给气死了，揪着他耳朵让他滚下去。  
“嗷！耳朵给你揪掉了！”  
结果尹昉放了手就被黄景瑜捉了固定在头顶，然后故技重施。  
“说啊哥哥，哪里要？”  
黄景瑜坏心眼的在各个地方绕过去，就是不给他。

尹昉眼睛红着流眼泪，忍不住骂了句脏话：“操！”  
“我操着你呢。”  
“黄景瑜，我操你……啊！”  
“谁操谁搞清楚行吗？”黄景瑜不满意，直接狠狠的碾过去，尹昉再也组织不了一句完整的话，只好把脸埋在黄景瑜胸口呻吟。

“哥哥，我要射了。”  
“唔…”  
“射哪啊？”  
尹昉红着脸咬牙切齿：“……射里面。”  
黄景瑜深吸一口气，搂着爱人，终于彻底和他融为一体。

外面已经繁星满天。  
沙滩上有人放烟花，一朵又一朵，和星星作伴，全部印在尹昉眼睛里。  
而这样的尹昉全都落在黄景瑜嘴唇上。

他虔诚的吻过尹昉身体的每一片皮肤。  
比烟花还要灿烂。  
比星星还要耀眼。

“尹昉。”  
“嗯？”  
“漫天星辰作证，你的每一寸，现在都是我的了。”

尹昉满心感动，献上自己的嘴唇。

 

“你是无足鸟，我就做跟随你的鱼。”

END。


End file.
